


Unhealthy Ways

by Marmeladeskies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Breathplay, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco has Daddy Issues, Draco is hurting, Gang Bang, Greyback is creepy af, Greyback isn't as old as he is in the books, Hurt, I Blame Tumblr, Lucius' A+ parenting, M/M, Narcissa is a bamf, Oh God Yes, Original Character(s), Psychological issues, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Second War with Voldemort, Spanking, Top Greyback, War Trauma, Warnings May Change, Werewolf, Werewolves, canon compliant I guess, does Harry Potter even exist?, dub con, enjoy the filth, if you're looking for something healthy and wholesome, no drarry, no son, not me, so much sin, this fic is getting out of hand, this is not the fic for you, this is problematic on so many levels, this is the fic I will go to hell for, this is the fic you read at 2 in the morning, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Draco deals with war in the only way that makes his hurt go away for a bit: sex. But Greyback likes them hurting.





	1. Adult Ways Of Coping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepGlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepGlue/gifts).



> !!!!!THIS FIC CONTAINS MAJOR GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE, DUB CON AND HIGHLY QUESTIONABLE SEXUAL SAFETY!!!!!! Please enjoy responsibly! 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr, about everything you want! marmelade-sky.tumblr.com  
> Thank you, SleepGlue. You're lovely, and you and me will be the queens of the abyss.

While he was bent over the table, Draco Malfoy thought back to how all of this had started. 

Malfoy Manor was well-visited in those days of war, it had become a meeting point for Deatheaters, because it was big enough to host dozens of people at once, and well hidden. This, however, took a toll on Lucius Malfoy. Draco had watched his father grow more and more irritated about the circumstances. He was no longer the decision maker in his own household; the Dark Lord had taken over long ago, and he, only he, permitted entry and access to Malfoy Manor to whoever he pleased. All kinds of shady characters were allowed in, and that strained Lucius’ nerves, his patience was worn thin these days.  
Draco got to feel his father’s usually well concealed agitation the hard way one night. They were in the middle of a Deatheater gathering when Lucius lashed out at him. Draco hadn’t been paying attention at what had been said. The Dark Lord was not present, and the topic of the gathering was nothing of interest to him (something about economical changes within the Ministery, amongst other things). He was bored out of his mind; his thoughts kept drifting off, back to a man who had given him pleasure some weeks ago. Draco had met him at Borgin and Burkes, where he had been fetching a delivery for his father. The man had been a customer, and Draco hadn’t payed much attention to him, but the man had addressed him, asking him about the delivery. Draco had been wary at first, but it turned out that the man was genuinely interested in the artefact (Draco had no idea what it was; his father had refused to tell him- “It doesn’t concern you. You only have to get it for me.”). Draco probably wouldn’t have answered to the man, but when he had taken a closer look, he had realized that the man was, in fact, very handsome, with black, greying hair, steel grey eyes and a broad, bearded jaw. 

They had fucked in a dark back alley.

That day was drifting around in Draco’s mind while the other Deatheaters discussed their issues. The touches, the moans, the roughness, the hands on his hips and in his hair, tugging; the bruises on his skin the next day and the tender feeling of soreness.  
“Draco!” He snapped out of his fantasies, startling, trying to compose himself, sitting up straight. His father, who sat across the table from him, was looking at him with disgust and anger. “Pay. Attention.”, Lucius Malfoy pressed out between his teeth. The cold look in his eyes made Draco shrink in his seat a bit. “S-sorry, father.”, he apologized. Everybody at the table was looking at him now, some curious, some almost as annoyed as his father, some with blatant malice, like his Aunt Bellatrix, who gave him a joyless, ugly grin. Even Fenrir Greyback, who was not allowed to sit with the Deatheaters but was standing by the door like a guard dog, flashed him a teethy, amused smirk. Draco felt a hot blush creep all over his face. He looked down at the table while the Deatheaters resumed their discussion. Why did his father humiliate him like this in front of everybody? It wasn’t Draco’s fault that he was in such a foul mood! Draco tried to force himself to pay attention, but the humiliation stung. He balled his hands into tight fists under the table and bit down hard on his lower lip which felt like it would start trembling in a moment. He hated being so emotional, but to be honest, the war also took a toll on him. Letting strange men fuck him in dark alleys was just a coping mechanism for dealing with all the wrecked things in his life.  
He had nobody to talk to, nobody to guide him through this. 

When the gathering was finally over, Lucius let himself fall behind all the other Deatheaters leaving the room, and gripped Draco firmly by his upper arm.  
“Son, if you ever embarass me like that again, you will be spending the next two weeks in your room!” Lucius’ jaw muscles were visibly working under his skin while he glanced down at his son in anger, and Draco, unwillingly, shrunk a bit. “Drifting off like a school boy in a boring lesson! If you can’t behave like an adult, maybe you’re not ready to participate in the gatherings.” Lucius’ voice was hushed, since there were still people around and in front of them, but still very, very stern.  
“Father, I AM an adult, I just wasn’t feeling so well today!” Draco tried to explain himself, humiliation turning into anger as well.  
“Not feeling well is no excuse for such shameful behaviours,” Lucius retorted, “Control yourself next time or there will be consequences.”  
Lucius let go of Draco’s arm and swiftly followed the group of people outside, without looking back at Draco, who now stood in the room alone, hands balling into fists by his sides, cheeks flushing hot again. He could feel himself pouting, but he couldn’t help it. His father was treating him like a little child! He was of age, nobody should be allowed to talk to him like that anymore.  
“You know…”, a dark, raspy voice suddenly said behind him, and immediatly, goosebumps ran up Draco’s neck, “If you were my boy, that kind of behaviour would earn you a thorough spanking.”  
Draco whirled around, only to be faced with Fenrir Greyback, who smirked down at him. Greyback had long hair that was tangled and messy and starting to grey at the sides, a very dense, grey beard, yellow-brownish eyes and canines that were prominently sharp and stood out when he grinned like that. Draco just looked at him for a moment, startled and helpless.  
“If you act like a child you will be punished like a child.” The werewolf’s expression was disgustingly suggestive, and the tone of his voice sent shivers down Draco’s spine.  
“I’m not ‘your boy’ though!”, he finally retorted, not as forcefully as he had intended, finding his voice again. Horrified, he noticed that he was on the verge of crying, so he quickly turned back around on his heels and hurried out of the room, up the stairs and into his bedroom. He threw the door shut behind him hard, and then dropped into his bed, onto the green and silver bedcover. How dare his father! How dare Greyback, the filthy werewolf!  
Greyback’s words clung to him weirdly. They echoed in his mind, “a thorough spanking”...”punished like a child”... He saw the man’s face in his angry, embarrassed and confused thoughts, and then his big hands that were almost clawlike. They would leave behind enormous handprints…  
Draco pressed his face into his pillow, huffing angrily. No! He wasn’t a child and he didn’t need spanking. Especially not from Greyback with his big hands!


	2. Packleader's Duty

He stayed like this for about an hour, sulking into his pillow. He secretly felt a bit insulted that nobody came looking for him, not even his mother. But even she was very busy with all the people in her house. Eventually, with a huff, Draco rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling for a moment. He had at least calmed down a bit, and he had managed not to cry. Malfoys don’t cry, he heard his father say in his head. Malfoys don’t show any feelings, he thought bitterly to himself, especially not for their children.  
He had tried to ignore his grumbling stomach for a bit, but he was becoming very hungry, and even though he had sworn himself not to come down for dinner with his parents tonight, he was now thinking of revoking that promise.  
Groaning, he swung his feet out of the bed, and stood up slowly, stretching before leaving his room. The corridors were only dimly lit and it was already after dusk, so his way down the stairs to the dining room would be rather dark. But Draco didn’t reach the dining room. He heard voices down in the vestibule, dark, low, growling voices. Draco ducked down behind the railing of the half landing he had halted on, and listened intently. When he dared to peek, he spotted Greyback, standing there with two other men. Draco recognized one of them: Andrej Balan, who had joined the Deatheaters recently and was apparently from Romania; he had a stocky figure, broad jaw and dirty blond hair. The other man, Draco didn’t know him, was taller and built similar to Greyback, but not as broad-shouldered. Draco only saw his back and head from behind; he had dark brown, ragged hair that looked like it needed to be cut. A werewolf, Draco suspected. He didn’t know for sure if Balan was one.  
“I hear the pack is constantly growing,” the man Draco didn’t know said to Greyback, voice thick with the same undertone Greyback had used on Draco in the afternoon. Immediately, the goosebumps were back. The tone made it seem like they were talking about something dirty and inappropriate. Draco almost held his breath, he was listening so intently.  
Greyback let out a barking, joyless laugh. “Yes, indeed.” The two other men answered his laughter with their own. Draco shuddered. “I broke in a new one just two days ago,” Greyback continued. Draco hesitated. Broke in? Did he mean bite?  
Balan said something in romanian that sounded like a swear, then another joyless laughter. “Poor puppy.”  
“Traditions have to be kept up,” Greyback replied to that, with that suggestive tone of voice again.  
Draco shuddered once more, but this time… differently.  
“He was a good boy, though,” Greyback bared his sharp canines in another smug grin.  
Draco was getting the impression that this was not about biting people. A hotness crept up his neck and filled his cheeks.  
“Really tight, that one,” Greyback continued and the other two laughed again. “Might have ruined his little virgin arse, but well… pack leader’s duty.”  
Draco slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from gasping while bellowing, gowling laughter was to be heard. Whatever Greyback had been talking about there was filthy, his way of bragging was despicable…  
And yet, Draco felt his blood rush through his body, and shivers down his back.  
Slowly, he started to rise from his hiding spot, trying to stay in the dark, tip-toeing back up to his room.  
“Sh.” The sharp sound startled him and he stopped short on the stairs.  
“I smell somebody.” That was Greybacks´s voice. Then, the man Draco didn’t know said something that was too faint to understand.  
“Fuck,” mouthed Draco. They had spotted him. What could he do?! If he went back up to his room, they probably knew that he had been spying on them. Werewolves had a remarkable sense of smell, and Draco was sure that Greyback probably knew it was him by now.  
There was only one way: down, looking as casual as possible, making it seem as if he was just on his way to dinner. Draco braced himself, then turned around on the stairs and walked down as leisurely as he could muster, chin high, but a hard expression on his face.  
The three werewolves (now that Draco saw Balan up close, he was sure he was one, too; the same sharp canines as Greyback) looked at him, all three of them a half-smirk on their faces.  
“Evening.” Greyback’s voice was raspy; it made the hair on the back of Draco’s neck stand up.  
Draco gave all of them a curt nod for greeting, and tried not to hurry away from them too conspicuously. He felt three pairs of eyes on his back when he finally reached the kitchen door.  
Nobody seemed to be here; the kitchen was empty, apart from one of their house elves; Stibby, who was doing dishes and looked up when Draco entered.  
“Oh, young master!” the little creature squeaked, while Draco, breathlessly, pulled the door shut behind himself. “The Master and the Mistress want me to deliver a message for you.” Stibby, after drying his little paw-like hands, hurried over to Draco and handed him a note with his father’s neat handwriting. 

Draco- your mother and I have decided to go out for dinner. Since you have chosen to stay in your room and be mad, we will be leaving without you. The houseelves will fix you something. I demand better mood and conduct when we’re back. 

Draco let the note drop to the floor; Stibby hurried to retrieve it and put it into the rubbish bin. “Young master, if you are hungry, I can fix you dinner.”  
Draco shook his head silently. Stibby ducked his head and waddled back over to the sink.  
“Leave me alone.”, Draco spat out, and the house elf immediatly disappeared without any protest or further words. The Malfoy’s house elves knew to be obedient.  
Draco let himself sink against the heavy wooden table in the middle of the kitchen. It was of course not their dining table; they had a seperate room for that.  
Draco closed his eyes, leaning back his head, trying to breathe steadily. His skin was still feeling tingly and a very, very weird feeling that he was not able to identify was making its way throughout his whole body.  
Eyes still closed, he breathed in. Greyback was a werewolf, he was a disgusting, vile being. But his words were stuck in Draco’s head. Worse than the content of his statements had been the tone he had delivered them in. So suggestive, and low, and dirty and…  
Draco exhaled.  
The kitchen door cracked open.  
“I told you to leave me alone, elf!”, Draco lashed out.  
“Wrong creature.”  
Draco’s eyes shot open.  
Leaning in the doorframe, thick arms crossed in front of his broad, hairy chest, was Fenrir Greyback.


	3. Parental Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos! :)

“Did you like what you heard earlier?” The smug smirk was back, and so were Draco’s goosebumps. 

He wasn’t able to answer. He just stood there, staring at the man with wide eyes, while his body reacted weirdly.   
“You know…” Greyback way letting his eyes wander shamelessly over Draco’s body, and the boy felt his cheeks flush hot. “...I can smell it on you. Your fear. And your… arousal.” Draco’s fingers digged into the rough wood, knuckles whitening. There was a clump in his throat that didn’t let him talk.   
Greyback was beginning to come closer, one step at a time, like a predator stalking its prey. “I like the way you blush, boy.”  
Draco, who faintly felt his cheeks being crimson by now, averted his eyes. He felt shaky, and yet…  
Greyback was close enough for Draco to smell him now; he smelled like forest, like a wild animal. And faintly like blood. It was a masculine, primal sort of scent. Draco heard the blood rush through his ears as he tried to find his voice.  
“You make it hard to control myself.” Greyback’s voice was nothing but a low growl by now, amused, but dangerous.   
Draco’s head snapped up and he stared at the man, eyes wide.   
Greyback was smirking like that again, and he was only about a step away from Draco now.   
“I want to bend you over that table and fuck your little virgin arse until you cry.” The werewolf cocked his head a bit, letting his eyes wander down Draco’s body again.  
Draco wanted to retaliate something witty or tell Greyback to leave him alone and get out of his house, but what came out of his mouth when he opened it was “I’m not a virgin.”   
Greyback raised his eyebrows and let out a chuckle that sounded like two stones being ground up against each other. “When I fuck you you will feel like one again.” 

Draco tried to swallow the lump in his throat, opened his mouth to answer something, even if his mind was blank right now; Greyback closed the distance in between them and reached out, gripping Draco’s hips very firmly, so hard that it almost hurt. Horrified, Draco felt his body respond: the familar throbbing between his legs, that had been there since Greyback had started stalking closer, intensified and became so hard that Draco, to his own dismay, let out a small moan. He quickly bit his lip, trying to stop himself from doing it again; Greyback was pulling him against his own body, away from the table, while his hands wandered far back until they closed tightly around Draco’s bottom.   
“I know you want it, boy.”, Greyback rasped, and he was so close now that Draco had to tip his head far back if he wanted to look at his face, because Greyback was enormous, a hunk of muscles and hair. “You can’t lie to me. I know that you want to spread your legs for me.” 

Draco shuddered, what was happening? He was wedged in between the table and a werewolf who obviously wanted to fuck him, an enormous, masculine werewolf with big hands that were kneading his behind like bread dough, hard enough for the skin to probably bruise. And Draco? Draco felt like he couldn’t breathe; his dress pants were becoming dangerously tight and his head suddenly felt like he was drunk. 

“Tell me you want me to fuck you.” Greyback tightened his grip even more, and Draco whimpered unwillingly. Teeth clenched, he looked up at Greyback, who glanced down at him with his yellow eyes glowing like fire.   
“I…” Draco stuttered, “I…”   
But he couldn’t end the sentence, even if he knew how. 

From outside the kitchen, a noise was to be heard, somebody flooing in. Greyback cocked his head to the other side, listening like a dog to a strange noise. He quickly let go off Draco, who slumped against the table like his legs couldn’t hold him anymore.   
“Draco?” Narcissa’s voice was to be heard from the corridor. She apparently made her way through the dining hall, Draco could hear her heels click on the marble floor; She was too fast for neither Greyback nor Draco to escape. After her, heavier steps were following; Lucius.   
The kitchen door flew open and Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy found their son in there, cheeks flushed red, hair disheveled, breathless, and standing next to Fenrir Greyback, who looked casual and calm. 

Narcissa came to a screeching halt, and Lucius almost bumped into her inelegantly. 

“Draco-baby, what’s going on here?” the mother looked from her son to the werewolf and back, neatly plucked eyebrows furrowing.   
“What are you doing in here, Greyback?” hissed Lucius, “Dogs don’t belong in my kitchen.”   
Draco gulped. “N-nothing, mother, it’s fine.”   
Greyback ignored Narcissa, but gave Lucius a smirk, eyebrows cocked. “I must have taken the wrong door, Lucius.” His tone of voice was too calm, threatening. “I will go.” Casually, and just a tad bit too slow for Lucius’ liking, he strolled towards the door; Narcissa stepped out of his way and hurried over to Draco, but Lucius didn’t and so Greyback ended up crashing his own shoulder against Lucius’ hard enough for the wizard to stumble back a step. “Be careful who you call a dog, Malfoy.” The growl was quiet enough so that only Lucius could hear it.   
Draco only half listened to his mother fussing over him, trying to check him for a bite mark.   
He stared after Greyback, who looked back over his shoulder at Draco, gave him a last smirk and mouthed “Draco baby” before disappearing into the fireplace.


	4. Beasts of Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos. It really means so much to me that so many people enjoy this filth. Will be nice seeing y'all in hell.

Draco had hurriedly escaped his worried parents and had retreated back up into his room, suddenly not hungry anymore.   
What had just happened?   
He could still feel Greyback’s rough hands on his bottom and the werewolf’s scent still clung to his nose. What had also remained was the erection that pressed hard and uncomfortable against the fabric of his pants. Draco groaned, giving in and opening his belt, sliding his black dress pants off his legs, and his shorts after them. He also shedded his shirt, and dropped back into his bed stark naked.   
There were red spots on either side of his hips where Greyback had gripped him. Draco ran his hand over them, and his cock gave an impatient twitch.   
His own body betrayed him. A werewolf shouldn’t promote such reactions from him, and especially not Greyback, who was feral, vulgar and creepy.   
Draco shuddered, his eyes closing, when he remembered Greyback’s words.   
“I know that you want to spread your legs for me.”   
Draco’s erection gave another twitch, and his hand wandered over his hips.   
“I know you want it, boy.”  
Draco’s hand closed around himself and slowly started moving.   
“Tell me you want me to fuck you.”  
A moan escaped Draco’s lips as his hand moved faster.   
Hands on his hips, gripping tightly, hands on his bottom which left bruises behind.   
Draco bit his lower lip, turning his head to the side and whimpered into his pillow while he was jerking himself off.   
Greyback standing in the corridor, looking back at him, mouthing “Draco-baby” while smirking at him and giving him one last once-over before disappearing into the fireplace.   
He wanted to hear Greyback saying the stupid pet name out loud to him, he wanted to hear him say it in his growling voice. In his imagination, Greyback turned him over and bent him over the table, massive bulge rubbing over his arse, “Tell me you want me to fuck you, baby.”  
With a stifled moan, Draco came over his hand and belly, and almost up to his chest. His hips bucked, rocking up into his hand while he whimpered faintly, spending himself until there was nothing left. 

Draco tried denying it, but it was hard since he came back every night in his fantasy. He had no idea what had come over him. If his father knew he’d been having dreams about letting a werewolf shag him, he’d be furious. ‘He’d finally pay you attention.’ a nasty voice in his head whispered.   
The thoughts wouldn’t stop. Draco caught himself, staring into the void several times a day, fantasizing. How Greyback would take him, if it would hurt, if he’d make him scream and moan. Every time his imagination went wild, he had to excuse himself for a moment and leave the room to calm down.   
He tried to avoid Greyback as much as possible, but whenever there were gatherings, he was present. Draco tried not eyeing him too much, even though he did feel the man’s gaze upon him very often. It made his neck tingle and his cheeks flush a light pink colour.   
Exactly six nights after the incident, as Draco liked to call it, there was a surprising mission for the Deatheaters, that required almost all of them to leave. Draco protested when his father told him to stay behind and wait, because he was obviously not ready to go on a mission with them, but he only did so half-heartedly. Missions often meant death or suffering, namely Making people suffer, and Draco was not feeling that right now. He never really had. He had just done what had been expected of him.   
So Draco and a handful of people were left behind, amongst them Draco’s mother (Lucius’ forbade her to fight) and… Draco’s heart skipped a beat when he realized that Greyback did not seem to follow the group of men heading out.   
“Mother,” Draco turned to Narcissa, who was standing behind him, looking after her husband with a worried expression, “why is G- ..the dog not leaving with them?”   
Narcissa looked at him, eyebrows furrowing only the slightest bit. “The Dark Lord took away his wand,” she simply explained, then added under her breath, “Serves him right.” Draco didn’t reply anything to that.   
“I am going to go to bed, darling.” Narcissa did look like she needed sleep. Draco had gotten used to his mother spending a lot of time alone in her bedroom recently.   
“Alright mother. Have a good night.” He let her kiss him on the cheek before she disappeared up the stairs with elegant, quiet steps.   
When all of the Deatheaters had left the big entrance of Malfoy manor to disapparate outside, the massive entrance door fell shut and left behind a silence. The ones that had stayed behind scattered around the house. Draco was on his way to the stairs, when, for some reason he looked back over his shoulder. By the door stood Greyback, arms crossed, teeth clenched, staring at the door with anger. His jaw muscles were working, and his nostrils flared. He looked enraged and more like a wolf than Draco had seen him look ever before.   
Suddenly, the man’s head turned and his eyes caught Draco’s, who immediatly felt a familiar heat creep up his neck and cheeks.   
Greyback gave him a grin that looked awfully much like a snarl. A predator stalking its prey. And really, Greyback started to walk towards where Draco was standing on the stairs, casually, slowly, without hurry. But his eyes were gleaming and his teeth reflected the dim light.   
Draco gulped.   
Running from Greyback was such a primal reaction. He hadn’t even thought about it consciously. His feet had just started to dart up the stairs, as if some part of his brain had just decided that this was the time to flee.   
Heavy steps behind him, but not as fast as his own.   
Draco managed to get into his room, throwing the door shut. Now he just had to get his wand and lock it- it flew open.   
Greyback stepped into Draco’s room as if he had been invited in.   
Draco didn’t know how to react for a second. His hands should be searching for his wand, but they didn’t move as he wanted them to.   
Greyback closed the door behind himself, much gentler than one would expect from such a massive man.   
“Are you playing hard to get?” He turned back at Draco, and eyed him with amusement and something that looked, to Draco’s horror, like hunger.   
“You know, the Dark Lord took my wand....” Greyback pausing between his sentences like this only created more suspense, suspense that was feeling like it might give Draco a heart attack. “...because your father asked him to. He thought I was threatening you the other day. And a werewolf can’t go around threatening poor little pureblood boys, right?”   
Draco tried to get away from Greyback, but his room wasn’t big enough. It seemed as if Greyback occupied half of it. Draco stepped backwards, not averting his eyes from the werewolf. The back of his knees met the edge of his bed.   
“If your father only knew what I know…” Greyback didn’t go directly at Draco, rather he circled him until Draco was completely cornered. “I can smell your arousal, even now that it’s mixed with fear… what are you so afraid of?” The man gave Draco a wide, unnatural grin that looked more like a snarl, baring his sharp teeth. “That I will punish you for your father’s orders? I mean, indirectly, it’s all your fault.”  
Draco gulped. His hands were shaking at his side. “I- I’m sorry. I didn’t know he would-”   
“Oh..” Greyback interrupted him, still smirking, “your father was just afraid that the big bad werewolf would do something to his little boy… But...what if he knew the little boy wanted exactly that badly?”   
Draco couldn’t breathe. His lips parted, he wanted to tell Greyback no, he wanted to draw his wand and hex him, but he couldn’t.   
“Even now, even though you’re afraid of me, I can still smell your arousal.” Another step closer.   
“I can smell that you want me, your body is reacting.” Greyback’s glance slowly dragged down to Draco’s lap and the smirk became even broader.   
Draco felt himself flush deep red once again; quickly, his hands went to cover the front of his pants.   
“I bet you wanked, thinking of the bruises I left on your arse.” Another step closer; Greyback was now only an arm-length away from him. “Am I not right?”   
A muffled sound escaped Draco’s throat; he couldn’t speak right now. Greyback was right, so right, and Draco couldn’t control his body anymore.   
He startled when Greyback let out a dry, bark-like laugh. “I like my boys frightened of me, you know.”   
Greyback was vile and vicious, he was at least twenty years Draco’s senior, he was a werewolf, and he was cornering Draco right now. But still, Draco felt the heat in his abdomen, and also lower, in his loins, where a throbbing bulge in his pants grew and grew. He swallowed hard, again, and bit down on his lower lip.   
“I want to see these bruises.” It wasn’t a question, it was an order,one that made heat flush through Draco’s body.   
He couldn’t. No. Not with Greyback.   
But why? Because his father would find out and in all likelihood kick him out of the house? Draco wanted it, he finally admitted it to himself. He wanted Greyback, in such a primal way. Just this time, he wouldn’t let himself be restrained by some stupid expectation his father had for him.   
“I’m waiting.” The werewolf’s voice was stern, and his grin became more threatening.   
Draco inhaled deeply once. Then, with slow, shaky fingers, he opened his belt.


	5. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lord have mercy... you pervs finally get what you want!

Draco’s pants dropped to the floor. Greyback let out a growl, so deep and thundering that it startled Draco just a bit. He was still wearing his briefs; a small wet patch stained the front.   
Greyback cocked one eyebrow. “Those, too. Now. And shed the shirt.”  
Draco’s fingers were almost too shaky to deal with the small buttons on his black shirt. When he finally dropped it, Greyback gave him another growl, this time more impatient. “Don’t keep me waiting, boy.”  
The hair on the back of Draco’s neck stood up prickly. Another deep inhale. Then he pulled off his underwear, standing stark naked in front of a werewolf who looked like he would devour him any second.   
Greyback looked at him so intensely that Draco wanted to cross his arms, but he didn’t. If his whole face and neck weren’t already crimson, they would be by now.   
Greyback closed the distance between them so fast that Draco let out a small gasp, and then, big hands were on his hips.   
The thumbs ran over the big, dark blue bruises on Draco’s hips, gently at first, but then, harder. Draco clenched his teeth. “T-That hurts.” he whimpered.   
“It’s supposed to hurt.” Greyback simply replied, voice low and dark.   
Draco closed his eyes. He had never minded a bit of sexual pain, but nobody had ever treated him like this. His body didn’t seem to mind, though, on the contrary. When Greyback pressed exceptionally hard, his cock gave a little twitch that prompted a growling chuckle from Greyback. “You’re so needy, huh. Turn around.”  
Draco opened his eyes again, staring up at Greyback, unable to move. His hips were throbbing, the pain ceased soothingly.   
“Turn. Around. I hate to repeat orders.” Greyback gripped him again, and the next moment, Draco was with his back to the man, facing his bed. A hard push between his shoulderblades made him topple over, steadying himself on the bed. His bottom was bared to Greyback now, and it made shivers run up and down Draco’s spine.   
Greyback let out an approving noise. “Such a pretty arse…” The big hands were on Draco’s skin; rubbing lightly over the bruises which were darker and bigger than the ones on his hips. “I bet you’re so tight…” One finger ran over Draco’s hole; he let out a startled gasp. Greyback laughed. “You really need to be fucked, huh?”   
The fingers digged into Draco’s buttocks firmly, right where the bruises were worst; Draco’s moan became a pained whimper.   
“Oooh…” Greyback’s voice was mocking, “does that hurt, too?”   
Draco didn’t answer; he clenched his teeth and bowed his head.   
“Answer me.” Greyback’s voice was cold again now, and hard.   
“Y-yes. It hurts.”, Draco whimpered. Greyback was rubbing his palms over the bruises, hard enough to redden the skin, Draco suspected.   
“And yet, you’re still hard as a brick…Do you like it when I hurt you?” The rubbing became harder. Draco felt tears of pain well up in his eyes.   
“Y-yes.” he replied, voice shaky.   
“Hm… I can see that.” Greyback’s voice was thick like tar.   
When his fingers digged into Draco’s flesh again, the boy let out a small sniffle.   
“Oh, are you going to cry?” There was no sign of sympathy in Greyback’s words; it sounded more like he was almost excited about it.   
Draco felt his lip quiver; the first tear already ran down his cheek. When Greyback’s hand landed on his right arse cheek hard, and with a loud smack, a whimpering sob escaped him.   
Another slap, and one more. Draco tried to pull away, but Greyback’s other hand was gripping his hips so hard that he couldn’t move.   
Greyback paused. Draco prayed that he was done now, but he was wrong.   
The next slap stinged like none of the ones before; tears were spilling out of Draco’s eyes. “Ow…” he whimpered.   
“Do you want me to stop?” Greyback growled, rubbing up and down Draco’s inner thigh, “Do you think that was already punishment enough?”   
Draco could answer “Yes.”. Would Greyback stop, then? Or was it just a rhetorical question? The boy let his head hang low for a moment, savouring the break. When he looked down between his legs, he realized that his erection was still just as prominent, even after the pain. ...or was it because…?  
“N-no.” It was barely audible. But Greyback probably had heightened sense of hearing as well.  
“No?” the werewolf repeated mockingly, “You really need someone to punish you, huh? Like it when an adult finally teaches you some manners?”   
Horrified, Draco realized that Greyback wasn’t even wrong about that. Whenever he had done something wrong, the only consequence he’d gotten was either a stern talking-to or the silence treatment and house arrest. Never, once in his life, had his father severely punished him, even when Draco had behaved like a brat.  
“Yes…” The word came out as a whisper, almost a moan.   
The next slap wasn’t unexpected, yet Draco still startled and mewled.  
One more. And another one. Draco’s legs were shaking; if it wasn’t for Greyback holding him up by his hips, they’d probably give in.   
Draco felt spit drip from his chin, mixing with the tears. The next slap was a bit lighter but still stung.   
“You won’t be able to sit right after I’m done with you.” It was a threat, but Greyback made it sound so suggestive. “Stop shaking.”  
Draco tried to follow the stern command as good as he could, which wasn’t really very good.   
Greyback’s palm landed on Draco’s bottom hard once again, and Draco sobbed; his skin was on fire and his erection was throbbing with blood.   
When Greyback let go off him, he really did sink to the floor, hands gripping his green and silver bed cover. When his behind touched the floor, he let out a sharp hiss.   
Greyback was towering over him; Draco didn’t dare to look.   
He felt a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him away from the bed, forcing him to look up. Greyback was hovering over him, eyeing his red, tear- and saliva-stained face with glowing eyes and a mischievous grin. Coarsly, he wiped over Draco’s cheek with his rough hand.   
“Such a pretty face… so tragic to see such a pretty little thing cry…” It didn’t sound like Greyback found it tragic at all. Draco sniffled, but managed to hold the werewolf’s gaze. His bottom hurt like hell, but he needed Greyback, he needed him now; this wasn’t thinking anymore, this was only feeling.  
“Fuck me, please…” Draco begged, voice breaking.   
Greyback regarded him for a moment before he let out a joyless laughter. “You haven’t earned that yet.”, he replied coldly. “Although your neediness is remarkable.” A strong hand cupped Draco’s jaw. Greyback could easily break his neck right now, Draco thought to himself.   
“Please…” It was almost a mewl; Draco batted his eyelashes at the man, trying to convince him.   
“Stop begging.” Greyback’s face was suddenly strict, as was his voice; no more of that playful tone. “I will fuck you when I please.”  
He let go off Draco’s jar; his muscles hurt where Greyback’s fingers had pressed into the skin.   
The werewolf stepped back, and sat down into a chair that was positioned in one corner of Draco’s room.   
“Come here.”  
Draco tried to get to his feet, but his legs failed him. He would have to crawl towards Greyback like an animal. Draco pressed his lips together and dragged himself over the hardwood floor towards the man that smirked down at him. “Can’t walk already, huh? We need to work on you stamina.”   
Draco’s face flushed when he kneeled in front of Greyback, looking up into the man’s rugged face.   
Slowly, Greyback’s hands dropped down into his own lap, and Draco followed them with his eyes. There was a huge bulge in the man’s pants, much bigger than his own. Draco swallowed unwillingly.   
The big hands opened the buttons, and Greyback freed himself.   
Draco gulped again; he wasn’t sure if it had to do with Greyback being a werewolf or him just being generally an enormous man, but his cock was humongous.   
Greyback watched Draco’s eyes widen with a sadistic kind of amusement. “I told you you’d feel like a virgin all over again.” he rasped. “Now be a good boy and suck me off.”   
Draco shuffled closer shyly. Greyback was so big, he knew he couldn’t fit him into his mouth whole.   
“Don’t keep me waiting.” Greyback growled. His hands were propped up on the arm rests of the chair, fingers drumming impatiently.   
Draco now kneeled right in front of Greyback. He steadied himself with his hands on the floor and leaned in. He gave the head a testing lick, and then sucked it into his mouth. He immediatly knew that this would be a challenge; his jaw started to hurt almost instantly.   
“I wanna see those pretty lips stretched… and not teeth.” Greyback’s fingers laced into Draco’s hair, hand resting threatingly on the back of his head.   
Draco tried sucking him in, but he didn’t even make it halfway before he choked. His eyes teared up again. He pulled back to breathe, but Greyback didn’t let him catch air for long before he pulled him in again.   
Draco opened his mouth wide, tried swallowing to prevent himself from choking; the tears in his eyes started to run down his cheeks. He made it a bit further down than before, but not much. He choked harder, and spit ran down his swollen lips, dripping from his chin. The third and fourth try weren’t much more successful and Draco grew increasingly irritated.   
When he choked hard for the fifth time, he dropped back onto his heels and looked up a Greyback, pouting and sniffling. The werewolf gave him a dangerously stern look. “Why are you stopping? Do you not like my cock?” His voice sounded like there was only one right answer to that question.  
“It’s too big!”, Draco whined. He knew he sounded like a brat, but he couldn’t help it. He was irritated and his jaw hurt and he hated that he wasn’t able to blow Greyback right. “I just can’t… I’ll keep choking!” His lower lip quivered. Maybe if he cried some more Greyback would have mercy? Apparently he liked it when Draco cried. And it wouldn’t be the first time fake crying got Draco what he wanted. He sniffled and looked at the man with big, wet eyes. “I can’t do it.” 

Smack.

The slap caught Draco so off guard that he didn’t even feel the pain at first. His mouth dropped open in shock as he stared up at Greyback who had just hit him across the cheek like you would a disobedient child, and was now leaning back into the chair again.   
“Don’t ever use crying to get out of something you don’t want to do again. I know that works on your father, but I see right through it.” Greyback growled, threatening and dangerous for real this time.   
Draco couldn’t do anything but stare up at the man in shock, reddened lips parted, one cheek flushing hot and stinging.   
Words that Greyback had said to him some days before circulated in his head: ‘Behave like a child, get punished like a child.’ His behaviour was indeed childlike. What a fool he was for believing that Greyback could be forced to show mercy by pouting and tears.  
“You’re so used to not having to try hard. But you will have to if you want me to fuck you. Now Try. Again. Or do you need another spanking?”   
Draco, slowly, like in a trance, shook his head and leaned forward. Opening his mouth, he took Greyback in again. Slowly, he sucked down, swallowing again and again until his nose almost touched the dark curls around the base. He tried breathing through his nose, and it worked at least somehow.   
Greyback gave a loud, growling moan. “Fuck…”   
A weird sense of pride flooded through Draco. He pulled back, but then went in again, stretching his throat and his jaw wide.   
“Use as much spit as you can…” Greyback’s voice was a rumbling groan, “it’s the only lube you’re gonna get…”   
Draco, unintentionally, let out a moan around Greyback’s cock which caused him to choke yet again. Breathless, he pulled back and gulped for air. This time, the glance with which the man regarded him was pleased. The hand on his neck stroked up and down almost gently.   
“Good boy… that’s how I like it…” A shiver went through Draco and he felt his cheeks heat up. Suddenly he was eager to take Greyback in his mouth again, and he did, sucking on the head for a little while, which provoked a satisfying growl, and then opening wide again, letting his mouth slide up and down the shaft, wetting it with saliva thoroughly.   
Draco wanted to touch himself; he needed something around him or in him; he could barely keep himself from humping the floor like a cat in heat.   
Finally, Greyback pulled him back by his hair. To Draco’s delight, the werewolf seemed a bit out of breath and there was, without a doubt, dark, wanting arousal in his eyes.   
Draco kneeled in front of the man, being forced to look up at him. “Please fuck me, please, I need it…” he dared to beg again because somehow he knew that this time, it would work. Greyback let go off him and towered over him, undoubtedly out of breath.   
Greyback lifted him to his feet, and carried him over to the bed, more or less throwing him onto it until Draco was on the bed on his belly, bottom sticking up in the air. Greyback’s big hand pushed him down with force, until his legs were spread, presenting him to the men openly. Draco didn’t care about it anymore; he just wanted to be fucked. Moaning pleadingly, he rutted against the bed cover to grant himself some release; his movements prompted a possessive growl from the man behind him. A second later, Draco felt something big pressing up against him; he shuddered. He was a bit afraid of Greyback’s enormous cock, but the fear was nothing against his lust. He could feel he was ready and his muscles were losened up well.   
He had Greyback expected to pound into him with force and brutality, but he didn’t. Slowly, inch by inch, Draco was being stretched out pleasurably. When Greyback was finally in his completely, the werewolf let out a low, trembling moan that was almost a growl and made goosebumps run up and down Draco’s back. He responded with a high-pitched, almost desperate moan; Greyback’s big prick felt amazing, but he wanted him to move; he needed friction and heat!   
Draco rocked back against Greyback, and against the bedspread, moaning and panting. Greyback let him, he didn’t even touch Draco.  
“Yeah… fuck yourself on my cock…”   
Draco moaned loudly in response. It wasn’t easy, but his body was cooperating luckily.   
“Yes… show me what a good obedient slut you are…”, Greyback panted and Draco felt a hand on the bruise on his bottom; it made him rock back even harder.   
“You’re so tight… I bet you lied about not being a virgin anymore…” Draco was weirdly proud when he realized Greyback was almost moaning, and clenched his muscles for a moment; Greyback yelped, and a hard slap landed on Draco’s bottom. The pained outcry turned into a sinfully desperate moan when Greyback grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, growling even louder now. “Are you trying to tease me, boy?”   
Draco couldn’t give a cohorent answer; he could only respond with more, unintelligible moaning; he had resolved into lust and heat and want by now.   
Greyback gripped his hips now, hard, and finally started actively pounding into him. Draco clenched his teeth; it was stinging, but the pleasure far outweighed the pain.   
He could feel himself coming closer to orgasm, the bedspread provided enough friction in addition.   
Greyback seemed to come closer, too; he was going faster now, and his breath was hitched, mixed with short bouts of growling.   
He leaned forward and over Draco, pressing his teeth against Draco’s neck, not hard enough to break skin and bite, but hard enough to leave an indent, while still pounding hinto him hard. This was wrong and awful, if Greyback bit him, his life would be over, his father would kill him-   
Greyback growled right next to his ear and Draco came all over the bed cover.   
Yelping and moaning, his body jerked against the man and his internal muscles clenched so hard that Greyback was unable to move for a moment.   
The man let out a thundering roar and Draco felt heat and movement inside of him, it made him grind against the bed even harder as Greyback spent himself into his body.


	6. Some Light Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you so much for all the feedback! I got anon mail on tumblr last week, and to the person who did that: thank you so much! that was such a great feeling, you made my day! If you want to ask questions about the fic, my headcanons for it or just talk about stuff, come visit me at marmelade-sky.tumblr.com :)

For several moments, they stayed like that, Greyback on top, breathing heavily, Draco buried under his massive body; panting and shivering. When Greyback eventually pulled out of him, Draco whimpered. A mbottomive load of wetness poured out of him after Greyback.   
He heard the ruffling of clothes, and then a zipper. Greyback was getting dressed and Draco couldn’t move; his body was shaking, his arms and legs were weak, his bottom was throbbing.   
Draco heard heavy footsteps; he turned around to look over his shoulder with the last bit of strength he had left, and saw Greyback by the door, about to leave. A weird feeling started to rise in his chest. He hadn’t expected much aftercare, of course no cuddling. But just leaving right after?  
The man gave Draco a look. He looked so contained; apart from a bit of dark redness on his bearded cheeks, there was no sign that he had just had stormy sex.  
“You will be ready for me next time I want you.”   
He opened the door of Draco’s room, and then he was gone.  
Draco stared at the door and felt nothing. He was too tired to be angry or confused.   
Slowly, after a long minute, he started to move, rolling out of his puddle.   
His legs were numb from being spread like that, and his behind felt sore. Haltingly, he rolled to the other side of the bed and gently tugged his covers over him. That had just happened. He knew he should be confused or ashamed, but he couldn’t feel anything. He was just very, very tired all of a sudden. Cuddling into his pillow, he determined that thinking about all of this could wait, and fell asleep. 

 

He woke up with a dry mouth and aching body.   
Groaning, Draco rolled onto his back; he had been cuddled into his pillow on his side, arms wrapped around himself. His right hand was numb. When he rolled over and landed on his back, he hissed and jerked; the skin on his bottom stinged and burned.   
Slowly, Draco stood up; at least the strength in his limbs was back to some extent.  
After two careful steps, he regarded himself in the mirror. His hips had two reddish-blue spots in the front and several lighter ones on the sides where Greyback’s fingers had digged into the skin. Clenching his teeth, Draco turned around. As expected, the bruises on his bottom were more severe. Even though there was more flesh than on his hips, the bruises were significantly darker already. Draco suspected they would turn almost black soon. Carefully, he touched one of the bruises. They were almost hand-shaped; Draco made the mental notice to double check next time when he was showering to lock the door.   
He picked up clothes from his wardrobe. Every movement sent a biting pressure through his body. He really had to look up a spell to cure bruises. His mother probably knew one, but she wouldn’t be delighted to see these specific ones.   
Draco felt like he had his head in a cloud. He didn’t feel real, he couldn’t believe what had happened. Fenrir Greyback, creep, werewolf, Death Eater, had spanked him and then fucked him. And Draco had liked it.   
A hot blush creeped over his cheeks. Was he really that desperate? But… letting strange men fuck him in alleyways wasn’t much healthier either. Draco sighed.   
His appetite was back; he needed food. A sudden hunger overcame him, for something salty and rich in proteins. Like cheese, or, better yet, meat. “Hous eelf.”  
With a pop, Stibby appeared, head bowed so far that his enormous ears touched the floor. “Master. How can I help you, Master?” “I’m hungry.”, Draco simply said, voice cold and hollow. “Make me dinner. Roast Beef, or a Steak.”   
The house elf just nodded obediently and then disappeared with another faint plop.   
Draco rubbed over his face with his hand. His eyes felt puffy and his lips were split at the corners. Why, he didn’t dare think about.   
He made his way down to the kitchen. Luckily, the house seemed empty, and he didn’t meet anyone on his way. He wanted to sit down at the dinner table, but the delicious smell of cooking food drew him into the kitchen.   
Stibby was frying a steak, and mushrooms and onions. Draco felt his mouth watering, he was so hungry. Impatiently, he hovered at the door.   
“Please, Master, there’s wine waiting for you at the dinner table.”, Stibby gave him a submissive smile, gesturing towards the door. “The food will be ready in a minute.”   
“Don’t over-fry it. Medium rare. Or english.”   
“As the Master wishes.” “Hurry up, elf.”  
Impatiently, Draco paced over to the Dining Room. When he pulled back the chair, he froze in shock. Somebody had placed a very soft, fluffy pillow on it. 

 

The next morning, Draco woke early since he had been sleeping in the afternoon before. Weirdly, he felt very refreshed and fit when he got out of his bed and dressed himself. It was only 5 in the morning, and he was very sure nobody would be awake. He strolled down the stairway. For some reason, the library drew him in. It was quiet and almost dark still outside. He ordered a house elf to make him tea, and then looked through his family’s massive amount of books. He didn’t really know what he was looking for.   
When he had been younger, he had been an avid reader. One of his joyful childhood memories was sitting next to his father and listening to Lucius read a book on the history of the Malfoy Family to him.   
Draco let his fingers ghost over the back of the books, all of them bound in black leather. Blood Purity And Magic...Dragons: A Study… Divination For Today, Yesterday And Tomorrow… Flying Fritz (which looked like a children’s book)... Gnomes And Fairies…Hogwarts: A History… Healer’s Handbook (Draco took that one, for his bruises)… Krum: About Viktor… Love Potions And Cupcakes (which looked like an awful romance novel)... Muggles And Why They Are Inferior… Magic For Everyday… Noblesse In Purity… Occultism & Rites… Potionmaking For Lazy Wizards… Quidditch Through The Ages… Sexy Spells For Sexy Witches (“Ew”, mumbled Draco)... Values Of Magic… Werewolves: Creatures Of The Night; Draco’s hand halted and hovered over the book. Hesitantly, he took it out of the shelf.   
He sat down next to the biggest window of the library, on a comfortable, big chair and tucked his legs under. His parents hated it when he sat like that, so he never did, but he was all alone here. A tray of tea and biscuits had appeared next to him on a small tea table. He started with the Healer’s Handbook, searching thorugh it for “bruises”. He did find something, but it was a potion that took two days to brew, which was disappointing. There was one spell for smaller bruises, and he made a mental note to try it out on his bottom; maybe it would grant him at least some relieve.   
When he closed the Handbook, he hesitated for a moment. Werewolves: Creatures Of The Night seemed to be staring at him from the floor where he had put it down. Slowly, he took it, and just opened it randomly. It was a piece about the anatomy of werewolves. “...usually strong built… teeth and nails sharper than human teeth or nails”... There was an illustration of a werewolf in human form and, next to it, in wolf form. Draco stared at it for a long moment. The human form looked a lot like Greyback, but he was from an even broader built. Draco realized that the illustration had the same… anatomical advantage as Greyback. He swallowed hard, remembering last night. His bottom ached.   
Draco kept reading. The book was interesting, and he was buried in it soon. He read about moon cycles, about bone structures, transformations and about packs.   
Eventually, he reached the chapter about werewolf reproduction. His ears heated up a bit and his stomach clenched when he started reading.   
“Werewolves are able to breed with other werewolves as well as with humans. Oftentimes, werewolf children will show behaviour that is typical for werewolves even before being bitten. When a child from one or two werewolf parents, is bitten, he or she usually becomes a very vigorous werewolf who is not phased by his transformations as much as a werewolf who is the offspring of human parents.” Draco halted. So, maybe Greyback had werewolf parents. That would make sense. He still remembered Professor Lupin, who turned out to be a werewolf, too. And he didn’t seem as strong or healthy as Greyback.   
Draco resumed reading.   
“...sexual contact with werewolves. Very important is protection when having sexual contact with a werewolf.” Draco’s stomach dropped.   
“Lycantrophy cannot be transmitted by sexual contact. However, every bodily fluid (faeces, saliva, blood, vaginal fluids, semen) contain small portions of the pathogen. If they come in contact with an open dermal or mucosal wound, a transmission might take place. That can lead to symptoms akin to Lycantrophy, being the following: sensibility to the moon cycle, bone aches, headaches, hunger for red meat, insomnia, heightened libido, heightened senses, aggressive behaviour, immunity to certain diseases, faster tissue repair (dermal and muscosal) and others. If you had unprotected sexual contact with a werewolf, make sure to seek out a healer.”   
Draco stared at the page. “...seek out a healer.”, he repeated, mumbling.   
Even after only one time?! Draco expected himself to panic any minute now; he had had unprotected sex with a werewolf! He could start showing symptoms soon! The book adviced him to seek out a healer!  
But he didn’t panic at all.   
He only stared at the page, and felt nothing.   
For some reason, these symptoms didn’t seem bad. At least not worse than having the Dark Mark branded on his forearm. Or the feeling of being rejected by his own father.   
He had been, and was currently, going through so much shit, that heightened senses or aggressive behaviour would only seem like minor inconveniences. Maybe it would even make him less vulnerable to certain things. Draco furrowed his eyebrows. Actually, the idea of having something werewolf-like about him was… appealing. Strength? Instincts? That could come in handy in certain situations.   
Draco closed the book and put it back on the shelf. He could come back to it later when he needed more information.  
By now, the sun had risen. It seemed to become a cold, clear day. Draco sighed and drank up the rest of his tea before finally leaving the library.


	7. Family Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweeties! Sorry for not posting for so long, I was busy with real life shit like grades. I'm still SO overwhelmed by all the feedback I'm getting from you guys, Thank you so much. Everytime I get an ask on tumblr or a comment on here, it makes me really happy. <3 come ask me stuff about this fic, share your thoughts on it or even just talk to me about random things: marmelade-sky.tumblr.com
> 
> (btw, there will be two chapters this week because I haven't posted last week)

His father and the other Deatheaters hadn’t returned from their mission yet. Draco found his mother, pale and tired-looking, at the table, eating her breakfast with an absent expression. Her hair was in an elegant bun, but it had lost its shine. “Good morning, mother.”, Draco softly greeted her. He had always had a good relationship with Narcissa. He knew that he was her everything, her only child, and the most important thing in her life, even more important than her husband.   
Slowly, Narcissa looked up. She had dark rings under her eyes and her smile was tired. “Good morning, my dear. Come sit down and have breakfast with me.”  
Draco couldn’t bring it over himself to tell her that he had already had tea. So he pulled out his chair and sat down next to her. Her hand ghosted over the table, and she gently reached out for his hand, squeezing it lightly. “Did you sleep well?”   
“Yes, mother.”, Draco replied to her. It wasn’t even a lie. “That’s good.” Narcissa smiled at him once more. She let go off his hand and started buttering a toast which she then put on the plate before him. “Here, baby, you need to eat.”   
Draco looked down at the piece of bread, and then up at her. “I- I’m not hungry, mother.”   
“Please, Draco, you’ve become even skinnier than usual… you need to eat to be strong.” Her voice was unusually pained; she pushed his plate closer to him.   
“No, mother, I don’t want to-” Draco pushed the plate back, and suddenly, Narcissa sobbed. Startled, Draco looked at her, eyes wide in surprise. She pressed her napkin tp her quivering lips and big tears spilled out of her eyes. Draco had no idea how to react to that, it was just toast! But actually, he knew that this wasn’t about toast.   
“Sorry.”, she sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with the napkin elegantly. Draco hesistated, then he reached over the table and now took her hand in his. He couldn’t fail to realize that his own hand was bigger than hers by now.   
“I-I wish I could protect you.” Her voice was barely a whisper. Draco felt his heart ache in his chest. Narcissa turned towards him, and clutched his hand with both of hers. “I don’t want you to become like your father.”, she whispered. “He suffers so much… and I know you do too.” Draco’s throat was tight, he couldn’t reply anything. She reached out and gently put her hand on his cheek. “I know you’re unhappy, Draco. You’re my child, you can’t lie to me.” She smiled at him sadly and for a moment, Draco hoped that he could at least hide some things from her.   
“I don’t want you to deal with all of this in… unhealthy ways.”, he continued softly, “I don’t want you to expose yourself to dangers…” Draco wasn’t sure how much she knew, but it seemed like she knew more than he wanted her to know and it made him a bit nervous.   
“I want you to be… safe. At anytime. Whoever you’re with.”   
“Mother!”, Draco exclaimed, shocked. Now it was clear, she knew what was going on, or at least had an inkling.   
“Sh. You’re old enough to decide things for yourself, Draco, but please, please remember that… that I worry about you. Even if you feel like noone else cares about you.” Her voice broke at the last part of the sentence. “And your father, too.”  
Draco couldn’t prevent the cynic little groan that escaped him at the mention of his father. “He only cares about his reputation.”   
Narcissa violently shook her head; “No, Draco, he cares about you just as much as I do. He just can’t show it like me…”   
Draco swallowed the answer he wanted to give her. She meant well.   
Narcissa squeezed her son’s hand once more. “We’re all in danger.”, her voice was only a whisper now, “and what I fear most is losing you, so please, Draco, please be careful.”  
Draco couldn’t answer, so he just nodded. 

 

The conversation with his mother didn’t let him go for the whole day. She knew what he was doing in his free time, when no one was looking. Which was embarrassing enough. Even worse was that she felt the need to tell him to stay safe…  
If she knew, did his father know? Draco’s stomach curled into a painful knot. Hopefully not; Draco shuddered just thinking about his father knowing about his sex life.   
Lucius returned the following night, battered and bruised. They were at dinner when they heard people arriving, and Narcissa jumped up from her seat, hurrying outside into the corridor. Draco followed her to find a group of Deatheaters, including his father. They all looked tired and several of them were injured.   
Narcissa rushed towards them and threw herself at Lucius, who caught her and pulled her close. Usually, his parents didn’t show emotions like this, especially not in front of people, and Draco caught himself staring at his feet instead of at them. The mission had apparently been a very dangerous one. Two men hadn’t returned.   
“Draco.” He looked up when he heard his father’s voice. Lucius looked at him, eyes tired, with dark shadows under them.   
Hesitantly, Draco started walking towards his parents. Lucius reached out for him, and for a moment, Draco thought he’d hug him. But he didn’t. He patted his shoulder awkwardly. Draco didn’t say anything.  
Malfoy manor was full of people again. They awaited the return of the Dark Lord, and they expected to be rewarded for their duties. Only Lucius seemed to hide. Drace rarely saw him; he seemed to stay in the bedroom all day. Draco wondered if he was afraid of something. Or just depressed, maybe.  
Draco wasn’t exactly angry about it. He was glad he didn’t have to face Lucius, especially since he was still wondering if his father knew as much as his mother did.

Greyback seemed to be busy, he didn’t show up for the next few days. Draco’s bruises were healing (partially thanks to the spell he had found in the Healer’s Handbook) and he didn’t feel too sore anymore. Next time, he caught himself thinking, I’m going to have to use a lubrication spell. Then he wondered at which point he had accepted that letting a cruel and creepy werewolf fuck him was acceptable. “I don’t want you to deal with things in unhealthy ways.”, he heard his mother’s voice in his head. Unhealthy ways… Draco didn’t feel unhealthy. He had indeed noticed a growing appetite for meat, but apart from that, nothing. He couldn’t become a werewolf just from letting Greyback fuck him. If he bit him though… Would he? Draco vividly remembered sharp teeth pressing against his neck, and shuddered. Would Greyback bite him? Or had that just been… a game? They were playing with fire. He, Draco, was playing with fire, he knew that. And yet, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore.


	8. Psychological Depths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, part two this week :)

The reunion was a very sudden one, and left Draco breathless. He was in the library once again; he had started spending more time there, firstly because he was researching werewolves, and secondly, because it was the only place in the whole mansion where he was truly alone. He was just in the process of putting a book back on the shelf, when he heard the door, and the quick, long steps towards him. Before he had the time to turn around, he was already pressed against the shelf, a big, hot body against his back.   
“There you are.”, a raspy, familiar voice growled into his ear.  
There were hands on his body, on his chest and his bottom. “How did you find me?”, Draco tried to sound arrogant, but it barely worked.   
“Your smell.” Greyback pushed his face against Draco’s neck and inhaled deeply. Draco shuddered; the familiar feeling of goosebumps running up his body tickled him.   
“Where have you been for so long? You were gone for over a week.” Oh no. Draco had only just realized how desperate and accusatory his voice sounded.   
Greyback chuckled raspily against his skin. “Aren’t you a needy boy. It’s none of your concern where I was… you just have to care about me being back.”   
The hand dipped between Draco’s legs briefly, and the boy drew in a sharp breath. Self control! But as Greyback chuckled into his ear, he wanted nothing more than to rub himself against the growing bulge that was pressing against his bottom.   
Greyback’s breath smelled almost metallic, like blood, and Draco knew it should have been disgusting, but it wasn’t. He turned his head sideways, until the man’s face was close to his, and he could feel the heat of Greyback’s exhales on his cheek.   
“Have you been good while I was away?” Greyback pushed his nose against the space behind Draco’s ear, and Draco twitched just a tiny bit. But that was no match to what happened next: Greyback leaned down, and, like a dog, licked up from Draco’s chin to his jaw while letting out a slow snarl. Draco was too shocked to react reasonably; he shuddered and jerked away, pulling up his shoulder to protect his neck instinctively.   
Greyback laughed in his barking way and pulled Draco’s hips closer. “I have to check if you’re honest with me. If I taste any other men on you.” His grip tightened and Draco felt the old bruises again. “And are you satisfied?”, Draco pressed out between his teeth. He had been licked! Like a puppy! He wanted to wipe his face, but Greyback’s firm grip didn’t let him.   
“Seems like you’ve been good for me…” Draco hated the effect the words had on him, the words combined with the growl and possessive tone in Greyback’s voice. His body was betraying him again. A whine escaped him as his pants tightened; he wanted to push himself back against Greyback’s body even harder. He couldn’t keep still, rubbing himself back against the man who seemed to utterly enjoy Draco’s desperation.   
“Did you miss my cock that much?” A strong arm slung around his waist while the other hand rubbed back over his bottom. “Did the bruises remind you of me?”   
Draco couldn’t prevent the high-pitched “Ah!”, that escaped him when Greyback’s big hand touched the spot where it had left marks just some days ago.   
Suddenly, the warm body behind him was gone and left a cold emptiness. Draco looked back over his shoulder insecurely, and saw Greyback standing there, towering over him, looking down at him with his signature smirk. “Show me the bruises. I want to see them.”   
Draco hesistated. “Here?” Usually, nobody disturbed him in the library, but still.   
“So shy all of a sudden? Embarrassed of being seen with me?”, Greyback mocked him, voice just a bit threatening.   
Draco considered him for a moment, then answered truthfully. “Yes.”   
Greyback’s eyes narrowed and his smirk grew wider; he looked like a predator hunting prey again.   
“Good little pureblood boy, letting a werewolf fuck him up the arse. Hoping his Daddy will finally notice him.”   
Draco was taken aback and shocked by Greyback’s directness; he felt his face flush red. “That’s not-”  
“Don’t even try. I know boys like you.” Greyback snarled and Draco ducked unwillingly. “You want older men because they remind you of him, because it makes you feel like finally, a grown-up gives you the attention you deserve.” Greyback still smirked, but it was different now. Draco felt a weird feeling creep up his throat.   
“But I don’t care.”, Greyback continued, “As long as your daddy issues mean I get to fuck you. Now. Show me your bruises.”  
Draco didn’t move. There was a lump in his throat all of a sudden, and he felt tiny and insecure in comparison to Greyback. How was it that suddenly, everyone knew what was going on? His mother, and now Greyback… He hated to admit how right Greyback was.   
“I don’t like to be kept waiting, boy.” Greyback’s voice was full of threat now. Draco didn’t want to think about why the man calling him “boy” made him twitch right now. “You know that either you do it, or I’ll do it for you. And that will be remarkably less pleasant.” The werewolf sounded strict and definite.   
“What if I don’t want to.” Draco was amazed at how secure his voice was, because he didn’t feel very secure.   
Greyback took a quick step towards him, and a big hand closed over his throat, not hard enough to choke him, but hard enough to hold him where he was; Draco’s heart skipped a beat.   
“Don’t play hard to get now because you feel guilty about your daddy issues. You will do as I tell you, and you will like it. I know that, and you know it, too.” Greyback’s voice wasn’t loud, it wasn’t his usual growl. It was almost a whisper, but it made Draco’s body shiver even more than any growl or snarl. He felt his eyes water, and he wanted to hit himself for it; he was so embarrassed. The smirk that had never left Greyback’s face broadened again, lips curling up mischievously.   
“Go on. Cry. You know that won’t make me stop.”   
Draco’s lower lip curled into a small pout, he couldn’t help it. Greyback lifted his free hand and ran his thumb over Draco’s lips. “Be good for me now. Come on.”, he muttered, unusually soft. But there was a gleam in his eyes that made them look even more yellow and wolf-like.   
Did he have a choice? Did he even want one?  
Something broke inside of Draco.  
Who cared that his mother, and probably his father knew that he was screwing strange men, older men, werewolves.   
Who cared that the werewolf he was currently screwing had insight into his psychological depths.   
Who cared.   
His hands slowly slided down his body, and came to a halt on his belt buckle.   
“That’s a good boy.” Greyback sounded pleased, and the grip around Draco’s throat loosened.   
Draco opened his belt, then his fly and button. He pulled his shirt out if the waistband. Greyback watched him hungrily.   
Finally, he pushed his pants down, and his underwear. Standing half-naked in front of the werewolf, he turned his blushing face away.   
Greyback reached down and started opening the buttons on Draco’s shirt. Draco reached back and gripped tightly to the shelf as Greyback’s big hand trailed down his naked upper body until he reached the crotch. The big fingers trailed over the little soft patch of silvery-blond hair; Draco felt his erection twitch, and Greyback responded with a rumbling chuckle. “So pretty… and so needy..”, he mused.   
Then, quickly, Draco was grabbed by the hips and turned around. Propping himself against the shelf, he waited for Greyback to touch him eagerly.   
“Hmm…” The man was obviously inspecting Draco’s bruised bottom. “Did you try to cure them?”   
“Uh-huh.” Draco nodded slowly, closing his eyes with a shaky breath as Greyback’s hands trailed up his thighs and over his cheeks.   
“But you didn’t cure them completely.” Greyback’s voice was full of contentment. “You like that it still hurts a little.”   
Draco didn’t answer for a moment. “Yes.”, he finally confessed, voice timid.   
Another rumbling chuckle. “I thought so.” Draco’s arse cheeks were being spread, and he felt his face flush even more. It felt so intimate to be presented like this, open and vulnerable. “Did it make you horny when my cum was dripping out of you?”   
Draco swallowed hard; that was a very provocative question.   
“Uh-huh.”, he repeated breathlessly.   
A second of silence followed.  
“Good.”   
Draco wanted to lean into the touch, he wanted more, more of those hot hands on him,all over him, in him.   
But Greyback pulled back, and Draco was left standing there, legs spread, erection throbbing and arse presented. No, he needed bodily contact, right now, he needed attention and touch. Draco turned his head back to look over his shoulder. Greyback didn’t react too well to fake crying, that had been made very clear last time, but… Draco whined, biting his lip and giving puppy eyes. A low, rumbling laugh erupted from the man’s chest.   
“You’re such a pretty little brat… always trying to get what you want…”, Greyback mused. “Tell me what you want. Beg me. I won’t just do whatever you like me to do because you cry or give me that look.”  
Draco felt like a beaten dog, humiliated by Greyback’s words. Begging had been fine last time, when his brain was completely shut off, but now that it was at least half-functioning, begging a werewolf to fuck him, or at least, touch him, felt weird and beneath his dignity.   
Greyback held his chin high, defiant, eyes gleaming down at Draco in amusement. “C’m on. Say what you want.”   
Draco’s stomach turned, he couldn’t get himself to beg. Not a peep would escape his lips, as if his pride was closing his throat.   
The man raised one eyebrow, half impatient, half entertained. Draco furrowed his eyebrows. Slowly, his compromising position became clearer and clearer to him, and also, more uncomfortable. He was half naked, while Greyback was still completely dressed, and he was standing propped up against the shelves for everyone who would enter the library to see! He wasn’t a toy or some kind of whore Greyback could just use whenever!   
Quickly, Draco pushed himself from the shelf and tugged up his pants violently, stuffing his still half-erect cock into it and then fumbling with the buttons of his shirt to close them. Greyback watched him, and the look of amusement was back.   
Draco turned around, mouth open to give Greyback a piece of mind, or a well-placed hex, but when the yellowish eyes met his own, he felt such a childish form of anger well up in him that he couldn’t articulate anything other than a forceful “Go fuck yourself.” before storming off.   
He still felt amused yellow eyes on him when he threw the library door shut behind himself. 

 

Draco regretted his behaviour the second the library door closed behind him. His hands were shaking, his whole body felt jittery and full of adrenaline; he rushed up the stairs to his room faster than ever before. He dropped down into his bed after locking the door magically, pulling his knees under his chin and rolling into a ball. Arousal had turned into embarrassment, embarrassment had turned into anger, and now anger was turning into… loneliness. Insecurity. Self-loathing. His mother thought that he was dealing with his emotions in unhealthy ways and Greyback thought that it was because he had Daddy issues.   
Draco’s knuckles went white as his hands clutched to each other. He hated his feelings so much, he hated that he was so insecure and scared and that he always felt the need to mask it with arrogance. But what he hated even more was that Greyback saw through his mask, and he didn’t even know him. They hadn’t spoken more than two words before their encounters, and yet, the man knew what was going on in Draco’s psyche. He seemed to be able to read Draco like a book. Or am I just that obvious?, he thought bitterly to himself. That was a thought that scared him even more.   
Then again, Greyback was able to give Draco something no man could ever give him before: by taking all of the control away from Draco, he allowed him to just surrender to his lust, to forget every worry and to drop all thoughts. Draco hated to admit it, but after the last time they had shagged, he had felt a certain emptiness, but also a feeling as if he was floating; he hadn’t slept that good in a long while since receiving the Dark Mark.   
“It doesn’t have to mean anything.”, Draco mumbled into the void of his empty room, “I can use him just as much as he uses me.”   
The void didn’t have answers.


	9. Dragons And Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heck happened??? This was supposed to be a short, smutty fic and it turned into a multi-chapter story that currently has 35 pages occupied in my google docs, and is growing and growing. Thank you guys for supporting me through this journey of... whatever this is. Special thanks to my muse. You know who you are ;)

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts hours later. He wondered for a second if it was Greyback, and how he would react if it was, but then he heard his mother’s voice outside the door. “Draco, darling? Are you in there?”   
He wondered if he should just stay quiet, or tell her to leave, but he gave in. “Yes, mother.” With a lazy flick of his wand, he alohomora’d the door. Narcissa peeked her head into his room, a smile on her lips that didn’t reach her eyes.   
“Hello, sweetheart.”, she softly greeted him, “I have something for you.”   
Draco groaned a bit. She probably wanted to cheer him up with a new broom or new robes, as his parents sometimes did. In first year, after Slytherin had lost the house cup, his father had bought him a completely new Quidditch gear to comfort him.   
“Mother, please. I need a moment for myself, I have a headache.”   
“I will be gone in a moment, Draco.” She came closer to his bed, and Draco noticed she was obviously hiding something behind her back. “I made the house elves look for it. They found it in the attic, of course they cleaned it first.” As Narcissa revealed what she had behind her back, Draco sighed loudly, rolling his eyes. “Mother!”   
In her finely manicured hands, she held the plushie he used to sleep with every night as a toddler (and maybe also until he was 12): A green dragon with silver wings which would magically warm up if cuddled.   
“Draco, you used to love it so much! It even had a name!”, his mother took another step closer and placed the toy next to him on the bed, her eyes almost pleading.   
Draco rolled his eyes once more and let out an annoyed huff. The dragon’s name was Lucy. Because Draco had wanted to name it after his father, but had decided that it had to be a girl-dragon.   
“Take it away, mother, I don’t want it.”   
Narcissa was quiet for a moment, and in her eyes, an intense, weird pain flickered.   
“I’ll leave it here. Maybe… you will change your mind.” Her red lips quivered, and she quickly turned around. Immediately, Draco felt bad for telling her off so harshly, and he didn’t protest against her leaving the plushie on his bed when she hurried out of his room, hand pressed to her mouth tightly. Right before the door fell shut, Draco could hear a stifled sob. 

 

A new day came and went without Greyback and Draco running into each other. And then another one. And one more.   
Friday night was another meeting, and this time, everybody was on edge. The Dark Lord had announced himself. The mood at Malfoy Manor was even more tense than usual. At breakfast, not even Narcissa spoke anymore. Lucius did nothing but stare into his porridge, and Draco noticed that the circles under his father’s eyes were black by now.   
As the day proceeded, more and more people arrived, and at 8, it seemed as if every follower the Dark Lord had was currently at Malfoy Manor. Draco himself couldn’t help but be infected by the weird, jittery and fearful mood as he sat in between his parents at the big table. Somewhere in the crowd were yellow eyes that Draco tried to ignore pointedly.   
The temperature in the room seemed to drop when the door finally opened, and the Dark Lord entered. A shudder ran up Draco’s spine, and he let his gaze drop. Everybody stood up in silence.   
Elegantly, pitch black robes floating behind him, Voldemort strolled to his chair, his throne, at the head of the table. He took his seat, and only when he gestured briefly, everybody else sat down.   
“My followers.” Everytime the Dark Lord spoke, Draco was amazed at how soothing but also dangerously calm his voice was.   
“I am content with the way our war is going… many of you have proven that they are willing to give it all… but some of you…” Red eyes scanned over the crowd, but hovered over Lucius’ for a moment, “haven’t.”   
Draco felt his father slump just slightly in his seat.   
“But surely, none of the ones that didn’t meet my expectations meant to do so…” The back of Draco’s neck tingled as the hair there stood up. “Since all of you know how utterly important our cause is.”   
Approving whisper went through the crowd. The Dark Lord hushed them with a flick of his hand.   
“But we must not speak of the ones that are failing to meet expectations… at least not tonight.”   
As Draco looked over, he saw that his father’s hands were shaking in his lap, even though the nails were firmly pressed into his thighs.   
Draco felt the muscles in his neck tense as the Dark Lord went on about loyalty, Purebloods, Muggles, Deatheater missions and their success.   
Draco had to withstand the urge to scratch his forearm; ever since Voldemort had arrived, his Dark Mark was itching.   
“...is it time to give new members the chance to prove themselves, their intentions and their… allegiance. Draco.”   
Draco startled so hard when the Dark Lord called out his name that he felt like his heart stopped.   
Next to him, Lucius’ knuckles cracked.   
Draco looked up slowly, and into blood red eyes. “Y-yes, Lord?” The blood was thundering through his ears. The silence in the room was thick enough to be cut with a figurative knife.   
“Draco… I have a mission for you. Your first. Isn’t that exciting?” A joyless, fake smile spread over the pale face, resembling a snarl more than any human emotion.   
Draco forced himself to quickly nod.   
“A mission that I wanted to send your father on. But then I… reconsidered.”   
Down the table, an ugly snort was to be heard from Bellatrix; Draco wanted to hex her.   
“This is your chance to prove yourself as a man. As a… worthy follower of mine.”, the Dark Lord went on; Draco felt all eyes in the room fixed on him.   
“Thank you, Lord.” His voice was timid and hollow.  
“There are rumors that some of the Snatchers are working outside of their remits… and passing on sensible information that could endanger our purpose by bragging drunkly in pubs. You will seek them out and find out if these rumors are true.”   
“Yes, my Lord.”, Draco bowed his head. His shoulders were so tense that his neck hurt badly now and his heart was still hammering hard in his chest.  
“Very well, Draco. Make your father proud.” An ugly laugh, and even more laughter that followed made Draco’s cheeks flush crimson.   
“Quiet!” Instant silence fell over the crowd.   
“Prove yourself, boy.” It sounded like a threat. “You will go alone. Unless there are any volunteers?”, Voldemort sneered, clearly not expecting anyone to speak up.   
Draco didn’t either. The mission was unnecessary and yet dangerous, and most likely a punishment for the Malfoy family, namely Lucius who had apparently, in some form, disappointed the Dark Lord.   
“I do.” Standing up in the middle of the room was Fenrir Greyback. “I know all of the locations Snatchers usually hang around, they know and trust me and-”  
He regarded Draco with a pitiful look- “the boy will be useless without help.”  
Lucius’ jaw muscles tightened visibly under his skin.  
The Dark Lord seemed to consider Greyback’s words for a moment. Then a sadistic little smirk tugged at the edges of his lips. “Very well. Your own guard dog, Draco.”   
Draco looked across the room and caught the glance of the yellow eyes for a moment as the crowd erupted into laughter.  
He had no idea what this meant.


	10. Mother And Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, this is a very short chapter. I apologize. Next one will be longer again. Come talk to me about stuff on my tumblr! marmelade-sky.tumblr.com, ask me about the fic or share headcanons :)

_Malfoy Manor, Lucius’ study._

“Lucius, we knew this was bound to happen eventually!” Narcissa had her hands on her hips and stared down at her husband, who sat at his desk, head in his palms, looking defeated. “He’s just a child!”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Cissa, he’s not a child anymore.” Lucius’ voice was tired but assertive. Narcissa pressed her lips together until all the beautiful redness fainted from them. “We’ve been treating him like a child far too long.”   
Narcissa barked cold, joyless laughter, “He’s seventeen, Lucius.”  
“And? When we were seventeen, we were already engaged and getting ready to marry each other.”, Lucius retorted, a tired expression on his face. He sat hunched over, elbows on his desk, hair hanging into his face. In any other situation, Narcissa would have been happy to comfort him, want to sit on his lap and kiss him or hold him and tell him she’ll be there for him, but right now, she was only angry.   
“We were children then, too.”, she hissed. Unwillingly, her right hand grabbed her left, fingers playing with the golden ring on it.   
Lucius gave a tired sigh. “Everybody has to grow up eventually, Cissa. Even Draco.”   
She wanted to scream at him, punch him, shake him. “For Circe’s sake, Lucius, he’s our son, our little boy. And now the Dark Lord wants him to go on a mission that could potentially kill him! With Greyback!”   
Her husband’s head was back in his hands again and his shoulders moved in another long sigh. “Draco is smart enough not to be killed. I, too, hate that Greyback will come with him, but it’s still better than him going alone.”  
“Do you really think so, Lucius?”, Narcissa huffed. She couldn’t even cry anymore, her tears had run out a long time ago. “We are his parents, Lucius. And we fail to protect him. We fail to-”  
The paperweight made a loud noise when it hit the wall, and a moment later did the chair as it hit the floor; Lucius was standing, his jaws grinding, his eyes stormy and his expression harsh. Narcissa had startled back, now looking at her husband in shock. She hadn’t seen him rage like this in a long time.   
“Enough!”, he commanded grimly, “It’s enough now, Narcissa. For fuck’s sake!” He rarely cussed, but right now, he did so with an intensity that took Narcissa aback.   
“Do you think I’m happy about it? I hate it! I don’t want to lose Draco just as much as you, and it makes me sick to even think about the possibility. If I could, I would go in his place, but I can’t! The Dark Lord forbade it, since it is a punishment for my failures! If anything happens to Draco it will be my fault, Narcissa”, he continued, now less angry and more despondantly.   
They stared at each other across the table, both desperate yet helpless.   
“I wish you’d made a different decision years ago.”, Narcissa eventually whispered, averting her eyes. “I can’t take this much longer.”  
“You can’t say that!”, Lucius replied in a hiss. “If somebody hears-”   
But his wife just shook her head. “No. I’m done.” She made her way to the door, but turned around with her hand on the doorknob. “I’m going to talk to Greyback.” It wasn’t a question, yet Lucius nodded in defeat.   
After his wife had left the study, he was still staring at the closed door for a long time.


	11. Lowlife - Part I: Away From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! xx I am terribly sorry for not posting this long. Truth is, I'm in the last few months before college graduation, and it's terribly stressful and I study, what feels like, 24/7. Still, here's another chapter for you.   
> Please note that I always try to post on time, but sometimes, I really just can't make it. I'd rather write less better chapters than just many quick, bad ones. Thank you.

Packing for this trip felt weird. Draco had no idea what he should even take. What kind of clothes would be appropriate? Should he take any sort of personal belongings or would that make him vulnerable if he was captured? If he was captured. Draco shuddered. It sounded so absurd and yet… it was possible, wasn’t it?   
But he had Greyback with him, his “guard dog”, as the Dark Lord had put it. Draco still wasn’t sure why Greyback had volunteered to accompany him, and he also wasn’t sure if he would find out soon, or ever. Greyback certainly wasn’t one to talk about his reasons and feelings. Being on a mission with Greyback…   
The thought provoked mixed, and very weird, feelings in Draco. The man was creepy, no doubt, but Draco couldn’t forget the big hands on his body. Their last encounter had been pleasant, until it hadn’t been anymore. Draco felt his stomach tighten and twist when he thought back to the scene in the library. He still had mixed feelings about it. On one hand, his pureblood upbringing was revolting against being bossed around by a half-breed and made Draco want to hex Greyback to the moon for even trying to order him about. But on the other hand, there was a part of him that was so broken and so needy for attention and sexuality, a part Draco had no control over. That part made him want to go back to that moment in the library every night. 

They were supposed to start off at 4 pm the next day. The hours until then passed by quickly. Draco spent a very awkward lunch with both his parents. They didn't even talk, and Draco was on the edge of just leaving the table the whole time. But he didn’t for his mother’s sake. She kept glancing at him with glassy eyes. But at least she did look at him. His father seemed to almost ignore him.   
Noon came and went, and the afternoon came and went by faster than Draco had expected or anticipated. At 3:45, he was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall, hands clamped together in his lap.   
He startled when there was a soft knock on his door. Narcissa poked her head in. “Draco… it is time.”  
With a curt nod, Draco stood up from his bed and followed his mother downstairs.

In the hallway of Malfoy Manor, Fenrir Greyback was waiting with his arms crossed, staring up at Draco and Narcissa as they descended. Draco glanced at him before averting his eyes. Whatever this was, it had to wait now.   
Draco had been given information about the spot they should apparate to yesterday. Since Greyback was wandless, they had to side-along apparate, which Draco wasn’t very fond of in the first place, and side-alonging with Greyback made it only worse.   
Narcissa stood on the last stair and put a hand on Draco’s shoulder, holding him back for a moment. Draco turned around, and the hurt in her eyes made his throat tighten. She pulled him into her arms very quickly and firmly, and Draco let her. “Good luck.”, she whispered with muffled voice, “I love you.” Then she let go off him, and as Draco descended the last stair, face pale and lips pressed together while his mind was blanking, she clutched her hand over her mouth.  
Greyback, who had been watching the whole ordeal, rolled his eyes, and with a snarl, said “How dramatic. Let’s go now.”   
Draco stood next to him, wand clutched in his hand so tightly that his knuckles went white. Slowly, he turned to look up at Greyback. The werewolf gazed back down at him, a crooked, joyless grin on his face. Then he lifted his arm and wrapped it very tightly around Draco’s shoulder, pulling Draco against him. Draco stumbled and had to steady himself by grabbing Greyback’s waist.   
Narcissa sniffled.  
Draco closed his eyes and let the swirling, nauseating feeling of disapparation take over. 

With an audible ‘thump’, their feet made contact with the soft ground of a forest. Draco immediately let go off Greyback, and, to his surprise, the man slightly staggered. “I’ve always hated apparating.”, Greyback pressed out between his clenched teeth. Draco didn’t know what to reply to that.   
“Where are we going to start searching?”, he asked instead as Greyback was steadying himself on a tree. The only information they had was that the Snatchers in question had been seen around this forest and the neighbouring village, which really, didn’t seem like much and left Draco rather hopeless and, frankly, a bit angry, as well. He had at least hoped that the Dark Lord would have more information for them. But alas, they had to go on this mission with information that was almost worthless.  
Greyback, now upright to his full, impressive size again, let his eyes wander over the trees and towards the light of the village that could be seen in the distance.   
“The local pub.”  
Draco furrowed his eyebrows, “Are you serious?”   
Greyback let out a barking laughter. “ ‘course. That’s where the lowlife usually is at.”   
Draco didn’t question that anymore; Greyback most likely had more experience with any ‘lowlife’ than he did.   
“Come on, boy.” Greyback was already making his way through trees and shrubs towards the light and Draco had to hurry to keep up with him.   
They reached the edge of the village within ten minutes. Greyback seemed at home in the forest, he just fit in well with the rough structure of it, the smell of earth and nature and the darkness. Draco however wasn’t made for any environment that didn’t at least have marble floors and candle lights.   
His outfit choice, in hindsight, hadn’t really been the best as well; his usual black suit with a dark green cloak over it wasn’t exactly the right garment for this. He stumbled more than once and eventually tripped over the root of a tree he hadn’t seen in the dark. To his embarrassment, Greyback picked him up by the collar like a child and put him back on his feet with a smug grin. “Careful, you’re going to smash your pretty face in.”  
Draco only grumbled and tried to give the man his best annoyed face, because he was too out of breath to reply anything witty.  
As they finally reached a cobble stoned street, Draco immediately dusted off his pants and shoes with a quick spell.   
Greyback lead the way to what seemed to be the middle of the village. There weren’t many people in the streets, but Draco did see lights in the windows of the small brick houses. Right before they reached the pub, Greyback turned left into a small, dark alleyway. Draco, confused for a second, didn’t follow immediately, so the werewolf reached out and pulled him back, into the alley as well.   
“What are you-!”, Draco exclaimed, startled by being pressed against a wall all of a sudden, but Greyback pressed his big hand over Draco’s mouth. “Shut up. We need a plan, and I’m sure you don’t have one.”  
Draco stared up at the man with widened eyes. As much as he hated to admit, but Greyback was right.   
“We go in there, and we find the person who looks the most questionable. That’s my part. And then, we’ll make this person spill all the information they have about the Snatchers. That’s your part.”   
Draco just nodded. Greyback’s hand was still uncomfortably covering his mouth.   
“If we’re lucky, we can return home later this night. If we’re not, we might not get any information.”  
Draco gulped. “Uh-huh.”, he replied, voice muffled by Greyback’s hand. They were really close together right now, Draco against the wall and Greyback only inches from his face. Draco damned himself for it, but he couldn’t help but remember certain situations in their past.   
With another smug grin, Greyback let go. “Don’t fuck this up, boy. You and your family have… a reputation to lose.” With that, he turned around and left the alley. 

Draco swore under his breath and followed.


	12. Lowlife - Part II: Naughty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two. I hope y'all are having lovely holidays, and enjoy this little gift from me to you. There will be a third part to Lowlife, which will be posted outside of my normal posting schedule because I love Christmas and I love you guys <3

It wasn’t like Draco hadn’t been in pubs before. Well, _a pub_. As in, one. Namely, the Three Broomsticks. Even the leaky cauldron didn’t count, because he had only ever been in there to get to Diagon Alley with his parents. So when Greyback opened the door in front of him and Draco entered, he was a slight bit overwhelmed. The Three Broomsticks was mostly fequented by students and the residents of Hogsmeade, it was, for the most part, well-lit, friendly and welcoming. Very different to this pub. The floor was more dirt than wood, the counter seemed greasy and worn off as did the tables, and the patrons looked more than dodgy. Greyback, again, fit right in, looking at home in between the wizards who covered their faces with cloaks and the witches who were huddled together in a corner, whispering in a foreign language, and the… creature by the bar that seemed to be drinking liquid smoke out of a teapot.  
Draco, now even more uncomfortable than he had already been before entering this premise, crossed his arms over his chest, pulling his shoulders up.  
“What now?”, he hissed, leaning in towards Greyback.  
“Now, we get a drink and sit down.” The sentence itself wasn’t harsh, but the stern way Greyback said it made it clear that he, too, was a bit tensed right now, which oddly calmed Draco just the slightest bit.  
They seated themselves at a table in an alcove near the bar. Greyback went to order for both of them and came back with a butterbeer for Draco and some kind of deeply red, nasty looking liquid in a glass for himself. Draco was almost offended about the butterbeer and let out a disgruntled noise as Greyback put down the bottle in front of him. “Do you think I can’t handle anything stronger?”  
The werewolf only arched one eyebrow and asked sarcastically, “Can you?”  
“Of course! I’ve had Firewhiskey and elf-made wine many times.”, Draco replied offendedly.  
Greyback’s brow arched even further. “Alright, posh boy.”  
Draco had already opened his mouth to retort something, but Greyback hushed him. “See that man over there? The one in the green and black robes.”  
Draco closed his mouth grudgingly and looked to find the man Greyback was describing. He found him after a moment, huddled alone over a beer at a table for two.  
“Yeah.”  
“Let’s start with him.”  
“Why?!”, Draco asked. Greyback looked at him like adults look at annoying children.  
“Remember when I said finding the right person was my job? Don’t question me.”  
Draco looked down at his butterbeer grumpily. This was his mission, and Greyback was taking over. ‘But if it helps me get out of this as quick as possible…’, a small voice in the back of his head mumbled.  
“Now. Go over there and start a conversation with him.”  
Draco looked up at Greyback and withstood the urge to roll his eyes. “Stop bossing me around.”  
A lopsided, mischievous grin tugged at the werewolf’s lips. “Don’t act like you don’t like that.”  
Draco felt his cheeks prickle and blush. He took a big gulp of butterbeer wishing it was something stronger, and got up from his seat. What was he supposed to say to the man?  
As he approached the table, his hands started to sweat a little, so Draco rubbed them together and eventually just put them in his pockets. He took them out a second after though, because he remembered his father going on about how people with the hands in their pockets couldn’t be taken seriously and scolding Draco for ‘standing around like a schoolboy’.  
“Good evening.”  
The man looked up at Draco, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Can I help you?”  
He must have been only slightly older than Draco, maybe 25 or 26, was lacking one of his front teeth but was otherwise decent looking, with a scruffy black beard and short hair that was slightly greying at the sides.  
“Yes, actually.” Draco gathered all his inner courage and sat down in the chair opposite of the man. He could do this. He had survived years of keeping up his arrogant facade in school, so this was just a little warm up, right? He was a Malfoy after all. _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_.  
“I was wondering…”, Draco leaned in just the slightest bit, “if you knew of any Snatchers around this area.”  
The man furrowed his eyebrows and eyed Draco up and down. “Why d’you wanna know that?” There was the slightest trace of a welsh accent in his voice.  
Draco, noticing in the back of his head that this man did seem to know something since he hadn’t immediately denied anything about Snatchers, cocked his head a little.  
“I’ve got… business with them.”  
The man snorted and gave Draco another once-over. “Business with the snatchers? You?”  
Draco felt his cheeks tinge slightly red. “Well, I- I’m a student of Hogwarts. And, by chance, I know of certain mudblood students that are hiding around this area.”  
The man held his eyes on Draco with a bemused smile and kept silent for a moment.  
“You don’t believe that lie yourself, do you?”  
Draco’s heart sunk. Was his lie that obvious? “Well, I-”  
“What kinda business do you have with ‘em?”, the man asked, voice still full of amusement. “You don’ seem like somebody who’d associate with Snatchers.”  
Draco’s brain was working so fast that it felt like smoke might come out of his ears at a moment.  
“You know, I…” Praying in his mind that this would work, he attempted something very risky, and leaned in closer, “am actually looking to join them.” He bit his lower lip and let his eyes dart from the man’s face to the surface of the table and back up again as if he was letting him in on a secret. For a split second, Draco’s heart missed a beat. Then the man’s grin shifted a bit and he leaned in just the slightest bit as well. “Are you really.”  
“Uh-huh.” Draco nodded slightly and rolled his eyes in a cutesy way, “Ran away from home. It was just too boring, I need… adventure.”  
The man arched his right eyebrow and the expression on his face told Draco that this was, to his own astonishment, working.  
“Your folks know that you’re away?”  
Draco shrugged. “Nah, they think I’m at school.”  
The man eyed him, still grinning. “What a naughty boy.”  
“Right?”, Draco gave him a cloying, secretive smile, trying his best to seem like some daft little schoolboy trying to rebel against his parents.  
The man cocked his head the slightest bit, as if he was thinking about something. Then, he said “You know… I’ll tell you what I know ‘bout them if you have a drink with me.”  
Draco acted as if he was considering, as if he was wondering if this was appropriate, but finally nodded with a fake, shy smile. “Ok.”  
The man gave him a broad grin and got up to order something at the bar. As soon as his back was to Draco, the boy let out a silent but long-held breath. He didn’t dare turn around to look at Greyback, because he was too afraid to blow their cover if he did.  
The man came back with two glasses of a dark blue drink that swirled around in the glass on its own, and put one down before Draco who had sat down by now.  
“Cheers.”, he said, lifting his own glass to his lips. Draco followed suit and took a sip as well. This wasn’t butterbeer. And it wasn’t like Firewhiskey or Elf Wine. It was strong enough that Draco had to cough a little.  
The man laughed. “Too strong for you?”  
Draco gave him another cutesy smile, “It’s strong, but I think I can handle it.”  
This was definitely no drink to get someone if good intentions were behind it. But that just played into Draco’s hands.  
“I’ve never really gotten drunk, this is exciting.” He bit his lip again, “...actually, there’s lots of things I haven’t done yet.”  
The message was received, the man’s grin widened and mischief glimmered in his eyes. “Then maybe it’s time to start doing… these things.”  
“Maybe.” Draco cocked his head with another coy smile. “So, tell me about the Snatchers.”  
“Straight to the point, huh?”, the man asked with a crooked grin and took another sip of his drink, not flinching like Draco.  
“That’s how I am.”, Draco replied flirtily, internally rolling his eyes. Merlin, what a luck that he was so good at manipulating people like that.  
“Well. I don’t know too much about them, to be honest.” ‘Great’, Draco thought to himself, ‘If all of this is for nothing, I will hex your arse out of this pub.’  
“...but what I do know is that they come here almost every weekend. They are apparently looking for runaways ‘round this area, the forest connects to many wizard communities.”  
Well, that was some useful information at least. Draco leaned in, making big eyes at the man and acting like he was hanging on his lips.  
“Really? And do they find many?”, he asked, slowly stroking the rim of his glass with his thumb.  
The man had his eyes glued to Draco’s elegant fingers on the rim of the glass, but tore them away to look at Draco. “Judging by the way they’re bragging ‘bout it, probably.”  
That was a viable piece of information for Draco. So the Snatchers were, indeed, bragging around.  
“Ah…”, Draco dragged out the syllable. It was almost pathetic how easy it was to manipulate the stranger like that.  
“Their leader is called Rowan, I think.”, the wizard added now, and Draco mentally put a note with the name on it down. Rowan. Rowan. Don’t forget that.  
“Rowan?”, he cocked his head to the other side, always making sure to expose his neck to the man to seem like he was vulnerable, “What’s he like?”  
“If you ask me, he’s a bit daft.” The man made a face as if he was the one to know it all, which Draco highly doubted by the way the man spoke and behaved. “If I was him, I’d be a bit more careful. You know… The Dark Lord has his eyes and ears everywhere.” He leaned in and gave Draco a conspiratorial look. Draco bit back a laughter. If he’d only know…  
“Oh…”, he replied instead, and made sure to really purse his lips on the ‘o’, “Seems dangerous.”  
“Uh-huh.” The man took another deep sip of his drink and eyed Draco over the brim of his glass. “...you haven’t told me your name yet.”  
Draco was just opening his mouth to reply, obviously not with his real name, but still- when a big hand slammed down on the table between them.  
Draco looked up, and his eyes met Greyback’s yellow ones: steamy, glowing with… possessiveness? But why was he interrupting like that! It was going fine, Draco was really feeling like he was doing a great job.  
“Excuse me?”, the strange man eyed Greyback up and down as well, and Draco could see his right hand shifting into his coat, most likely gripping his wand.  
Greyback, however, ignored the man completely. His eyes were fixed on Draco, when he growled a “Enough. Let’s go.”  
The hair at the back of Draco’s neck stood up and the growl sent shivers down his spine.  
“Do you know him?”, the man now asked Draco, glance darting suspiciously between Draco and the 6’5 werewolf. “Is he pestering you?”  
If Greyback wasn’t so impressive and frightening right now, Draco would have laughed about the indignant tone of the stranger’s voice. As if he’d have any chance against Greyback, even with his wand.  
Draco said the first thing that came into his mind and wanted to slap himself the second it was out: “That’s, uh, my dad.”  
Oh no.  
Draco felt his cheeks heat up as the smallest amused smirk appeared on Greyback’s face.  
“Your… your dad?!” The man didn’t sound convinced, but didn’t have another chance to say anything, because Greyback had already grabbed Draco by the scruff and forced him to get up from the chair. Draco yelped, and grabbed Greyback’s arm as he was lifted like a misbehaving puppy. His chair was falling over backwards loudly and the whole pub was turning heads by now.  
Greyback’s growl was near his ear now and Draco choked a little, when the hot breath touched his skin.  
“You’ve been very naughty, time for Daddy to teach you a lesson.”  
Only a whimper escaped Draco now, and Greyback was already dragging him through the pub and out of the door.  
The last thing he saw before the door closed was the bewildered and thoroughly incredulous face of the man Draco had been flirting with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.


	13. Lowlife - Part III: No Mercy Or Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet readers <3 I hope you all have a wonderful, succesfull, great new year filled with much love, laughter and everything you wish for. I'm still amazed about the overwhelming response this fic gets tbh. You might have noticed that the warnings have changed recently. I'm pretty sure you all know this fic won't involve vanilla sex and cuddling, but I still want to say this explicitely: the next chapter contains straight up RAPE. I'd hate for anyone to be triggered by it, so please, please don't read it if it makes you uncomfortable. If you can't or don't want to read it, you can message me on tumblr (marmelade-sky.tumblr.com) or comment on the chapter and I will give you a quick summery without any of the descriptive language. <3   
> And, since I'm on it: I want to mention that Greyback's behaviour towards Draco is highly abusive. If you're young and impressionable and any partner every behaves similiar to him towards you, please, for the love of Circe, leave their ass. Ok? Ok. Then let's start this shit-fest once again!

The air left Draco’s lungs with a loud huff when his back hit the wall. Greyback had dragged him to the edge of the village, and then pushed him into the first alley that was dark enough to hide them both.   
Already, Greyback’s hands were all over him, palming and groping him through his clothes, while the werewolf growled into Draco’s ears like an angry animal.

“Your dad, huh?” 

Draco swallowed hard. His face was burning so badly that it felt like his blushed cheeks could be seen even in the dark.   
“That was the first thing that came to my mind-!”, he tried to defend himself, but a big hand quickly covered his mouth and nose.   
“Shut up.” His legs were pried apart and then strong arms lifted him, making him slide up the wall, until something hot and hard ground over his crotch: Greyback was thrusting up against him so hard that it was painful. 

“You really need to be taught some manners.”   
Draco’s head was becoming dizzy; Greyback’s hand was cutting off his air. He flailed in panic, but there was no chance of fighting Greyback’s iron grip. “Flirting with strange men in pubs to get information… like a whore.” The last word was less of a word and more of a thundering rumble that made goosebumps run up and down Draco’s whole body. He whimpered behind Greyback’s hand, but resistance was futile.   
Draco wanted to push Greyback off him, tell him to fuck off because he had done exactly what they had wanted: gotten information. And yet, he got punished? ...punished. Even in Draco’s thought that sounded a lot like a misbehaving child.   
But was it really punishment? Or was something else behind all this?  
Draco’s train of thought was rudely interrupted by a ripping noise, and a sudden wind of cold air against his private parts. Greyback had ripped his pants open! Draco struggled even more in the man’s arms, but his brain was getting more and more clouded with the lack of oxygen, and his struggling became weaker.   
“You made him want to touch you, I could smell it.”   
The zip of pants opening was to be heard, and then Draco mewled and whimpered when something familiarly big lined up against his hole and tried to wiggle away from Greyback. Had it been this big last time…?

“Yeah, keep making these noises, nobody’s gonna hear you… I’ll show you why I’m the only one allowed to touch you now, you’re mine, my pretty little toy…”

Draco wanted to shut up, but he couldn’t. Through the blood rushing in his ears, he heard Greyback spit, and then it felt like he was being torn open. 

He whimpered loudly in pain, throwing his head back as the man’s enormous cock pressed into him, opening him up rudely. Last time, there had been enough time to get used to it, but today, Draco didn’t have that. It burned and stung and Draco felt himself clench. He couldn’t even bite the hand that was covering his mouth to free himself and scream, because Greyback was holding his jaw in place with his thumb. So the only thing he could do was whimper and push his fingernails deep into the skin of Greyback’s shoulders as he weakly tried to push the werewolf off of him.  
“The more you clench, the tighter you get.”, the werewolf grolwed, and it sounded riled up now, disgustingly aroused. “Relax a bit for your Daddy, boy, or do you want me to ruin your tight hole? That would be a shame.”

Draco dug his fingernails so deep into the werewolf’s shoulders that he could feel skin coming off, but Greyback didn’t seem to care. The worst thing about all of this was that Greyback’s filthy mouth made his lower abdomen heat up, and even through the pain, he could feel his blood crowd in his nether regions. No, he didn’t want this, he didn’t want his body to react to Greyback and his creepy behaviours like that, he hated it and he wanted it to stop right now.   
Greyback didn’t have mercy. He drove himself into Draco without hesitation, and didn’t even give him a moment to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in.   
Draco’s whimpers turned into grunts as the hand on his face was cutting his air supply off more and more. Draco could feel his body slowly go limp, and it was like he was flying, mind becoming cloudy.

“Yeah, that’s more like it, good boy… even though I love it when you struggle.”   
Draco’s head was spinning now, not sure if he was going to pass out soon. His breathing slowed down, his eyes slowly drooped shut, and the pain slowly made way for the dull, more pleasant feeling of darkness.


	14. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies <3 I know, I know, it's been too long. And I apologize. You know, finals and all. I'm trying really hard, but I will not be able to keep up my regular posting schedule over the next few weeks, because I have so much studying to do and so many tests. Please keep your fingers crossed for me <3 thank you for all your lovely comments. If you want to message me, you can on tumblr: marmelade-sky.tumblr.com

When Draco woke, there was something soft under his body and something warm covering him. A fire was crackling nearby, it smelled like food, and for a moment, he didn’t realize where he was and didn’t remember what had happened, and it was almost relaxing. 

But then the memory came back, and with it, pain. Draco groaned. He was laying on his side, and he could clearly feel his arse throbbing and still burning.   
“Behold, the princess has awoken.”, a rough, scornful voice behind him said. With another groan, Draco rolled over, giving Greyback a glare. He had already opened his mouth to start a tirade of swears, but out came an embarrassingly high pitched scream. Draco had just realized what he had been sleeping on: a deer fur, apparently freshly harvested, and still bloody on the sides and most likely on the downside, too. 

Greyback let out one of his rumbling laughters, a real one for once. “Princess, indeed.”   
Draco scrambled up from the fur, shedding the cloak Greyback had apparently covered him with, and stared at the man accusingly. Greyback was sat on the trunk of a dead tree, and was cutting meat off the skinned deer’s ribcage. His hands and the big hunting knife were full of dark red blood.   
“You-!” It came out with so much force, but Draco didn’t know how to go from there. He wanted to say so many things at once, wanted to yell at Greyback, insult him, curse him. He looked for his wand, but couldn’t find it in his pocket.   
“You took my wand!”  
“You’ll get it back when you’ve been a good boy.”, Greyback smirked and placidly continued shaving the skin off the ribcage’s bones. “Relax, I won’t use your precious wand… it doesn’t like me.” The tiniest shadow of a snarl ghosted over Greyback’s face. “I just didn’t want you to wake up and immediately hex me.”  
Draco was boiling. “How dare you!”, his voice cracked embarrassingly because he was so full of rage, “You’re not allowed to just take my wand! And besides, you deserve to be hexed for- for…!” He gestured wildly, not being able to speak out what had happened after the incident in the pub, and then put his hands on his hips forcefully.   
Greyback watched Draco go off with an amused expression on his face, and that only made Draco angrier.   
“What is your problem?”, he screamed into Greyback’s smirking face, “What’s wrong with you? Do you find it funny? Is it funny to you, am I funny to you?” He badly imitated Greyback’s voice, “The little pureblood boy with the pretty face who is scared of everything and has Daddy issues!” Draco’s voice kept cracking, but he ignored it. He was furious. His arse was hurting, which in itself was embarrassing and awful enough, he had been used like some kind of whore and Greyback had interrupted his plan with the man at the pub.   
“I hate you!”, he spit out.   
Greyback stayed silent, just looking at Draco, eyebrows arched, still with his infuriatingly amused smirk. Draco stood there, panting and glaring at him, hands still on his hips. “...and...and then you put me down on this!”, he pointed at the deer fur accusingly. It was a weak way of ending his yelling, but Draco couldn’t get over the fact that he had been asleep on the fur of a dead deer! It was probably full of fleas! Immediately, he felt the urge to scratch himself behind the ear.   
Greyback still didn’t answer anything right away. Instead, he slowly got up, wiped his hands and the knife on his already dirty pants, carelessly let it drop to the ground and then slowly walked towards Draco. It only took him two or three steps until he was right in front of the boy, looking down at him.

“Are you done now?” The man’s voice was unusually soft, and Draco hated the tingles that went down his spine because of it with all his might.   
“Yes.”, he huffed, trying his best not to step back, away from the man, “I still hate you though, and once this mission is over-”  
He was interrupted by a big hand that gently cupped his face. Draco was so shocked by the tender touch that he couldn’t move. Greyback just didn’t look like he could be gentle, like these big hands could do anything but slap, grab, grope, pull apart, rip open or gut things. But here they were, Draco, numbed, and Greyback, staring down at him with his weird yellow eyes.   
“No you don’t.”   
“...what?” Draco’s voice was tiny and soft now, his cheeks were stinging and flushing hot.   
“You don’t hate me.” A big, rough thumb ran over Draco’s blush, “You wouldn’t stand here and blush if you did. I saved you from getting alcohol poisoning at the pub. The drink that bloke gave you would have knocked you out cold ten minutes later. I got you here safely and I gave you something soft to sleep on.”   
Draco couldn’t reply anything to that. He couldn’t argue with that, because Greyback was so awfully, infuriatingly right, and Draco didn’t know what to say.   
He swallowed hard.   
The thumb that had been caressing his cheek now ghosted over his jawline. “Whenever I’m around you, I’ve got such a hard time controlling myself. I want to rip the clothes off of you and just take you.” Greyback’s voice was so soft, raspy and goosebump-inducing, but his words were so filthy. “It came over me after we left that pub… seeing him hit on you…” Greyback turned his face away for a moment before he continued speaking. “I didn’t mean to hurt you… you make it so hard to control myself and… as I’ve told you before… you’re mine.” The last word was a growl, and Draco tensed at it. ‘Mine’.   
Before Draco had time to ponder over it though, something so unforeseen and unexpected happened that Draco felt like his heart missed a beat:  
Greyback leaned in and pressed a kiss to Draco’s lips.   
It wasn’t a sexual, wanting kiss. It was almost… chaste. Draco felt like the world turned upside down; he staggered and had to steady himself by grabbing Greyback’s arm, falling against him.   
When the werewolf ended the kiss, Draco stared up at him with wide eyes, unable to say anything, or even think. His mind was a mess even he couldn’t see through.   
The warm hand let go off his face, and the forest air felt colder than before against his skin.   
Greyback turned away, walked back to his tree trunk and picked up the knife.   
Without looking at Draco, he said “There’s meat by the fire. Eat. Then sleep. You need to be rested.”  
Draco looked down at his hand. Greyback had given him his wand back while kissing him.

~

Draco had eaten. The meat had been a bit gamey, but he had been hungry enough. And his weird hunger for meat had helped, too. After cleaning the deer fur off with his wand and casting some warming spells, he had gone back to sleep. It felt like his mind couldn’t process all the things that had happened within the last 25 hours, it was just too much. Maybe in the morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...well? That was confusing af. At least for you hehehe


	15. More Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies <3 okay, so, it's been a hot minute since I've posted the last time. But now most of my finals are over and I'm proud to tell you that I passed all of them with very good grades!! Yay!!! Also, I moved, had my best friend over, celebrated my birthday, applied for jobs and then was down with the flu from hell. So. Yeah. Very exciting and exhausting weeks.   
> You guys are awesome, btw. I'm super happy everytime I get mail on tumblr (marmelade-sky.tumblr.com), comments on here and kudos! <33 keeps me motivated. I hope you like the new chapter. The next one will be smutty again, so be prepared.

Chirping birds and rustling leaves woke him. The sun was up, and the sky was beautifully orange and pink between the light, clear spring blue. The warming charms had faded, however, Draco wasn’t cold. Something was covering him, engulfing him, warming him from behind… in his half-sleeping state, Draco grumbled, turning around towards the source of the wonderful warmth, pressing his face into the rough fabric and the hair…   
The realisation hit Draco like a flash, and he set up with so much force that he sprained his neck.   
“Fuck!”, he hissed, and holding his now-puckering neck, he scrambled away from his heater. Greyback snarled slightly in his sleep and rolled to the other side when Draco was gone from his arms.   
The boy stared down at the werewolf in disbelief. Greyback had been warming him. ...cuddling him?   
“What the hell.”, Draco whispered to himself. He stood there, looking down at this 6’5 werewolf who could kill people and had recently confused Draco very much, and who was now sleeping soundly and peacefully. Even Fenrir Greyback looked calm and vulnerable in his sleep.   
Draco wasn’t sure what to do. This situation was more than overwhelming and adding up to everything that had happened since they had left Malfoy Manor, and Draco frankly wasn’t too sure that this wasn’t all just a really weird dream. After another moment of consideration, he turned around and looked at the firepit. There was still a piece of meat on there which had been nicely chilled overnight probably. Draco would much prefer a proper breakfast, but on a mission like this, deer meat had to do. Draco bent down and was just about to take it, when something struck him. He wasn’t hurting anymore. His behind seemed to have… recovered. Draco shot upright and touched himself through his pants, poking a little and shifting from one side to the other. He probably looked rather daft doing this, but he needed to know if he wasn’t just imagining things.   
But no, the pain was gone. A small sigh of relief escaped Draco, and then a realization. He remembered ‘Werewolves: Creatures of the Night’, more specifically, a certain chapter. So this was what it meant to heal quicker. Draco shifted again, testing out his muscles. Not too bad. With the pain, the bad memories of the- ...of what had happened in the alleyway seemed to have slightly faded as well. Draco felt less… angry and less hurt about it. At least, that was what fucking a werewolf was good for.

Greyback awoke when Draco was eating and sitting on a tree trunk, long legs crossed elegantly. He waited until the werewolf opened his eyes. “Good morning, princess.”, he greeted Greyback sarcastically in the same way Greyback had greeted him the evening before.   
Greyback let out a tired groan which resembled a growl, and made the hair on Draco’s neck stand up. Draco quickly reached up to his neck and smoothed them back down.   
Greyback gave him a tired smirk. “Morning. Did my morning wood wake you?”  
Draco couldn’t help his eyes darting down to the man’s crotch, which was sporting a significant bulge, and blushed a little. “No, I woke because an 18 stone-werewolf was breathing down my neck and almost squishing me.” It was a bit of a lie, but whatever.   
Greyback let out a short, barking laughter. “Couldn’t let you freeze to death, your mum would kill me.”   
Now Draco blushed even more. Greyback was probably right. But did Greyback know that Narcissa knew much more than she was supposed to…?  
“...she would, gladly.”, Draco replied dryly, biting away any emotion.   
Greyback grunted and rolled from his back to his belly, propping himself up on his knees and hands. The cold, slightly wet ground beneath him didn’t seem to phase him at all. He stretched like a dog, bones cracking like cogwheels in a machine, and then sat back onto his heels. Draco watched the whole ordeal with a strange mix of confusion and and mild arousal. Even though Greyback was so heavy and big, he seemed to be in full control of his body.   
The man got up to his feet, and then sniffed the air. “...at least nobody is around here, we’re not being followed.” Then he looked over to Draco and smirked a little, revealing his ugly, sharp teeth. “...all I smell is you.”   
“Congratulations.”, Draco retorted sarcastically. The more he was around Greyback, the easier it seemed to become to finally behave like his normal self around him- or at least the part of his self Draco liked to show other people.   
The snarky remark seemed to amuse Greyback. “Sassy today, aren’t we? Don’t worry, I’ll leave you alone today. We’ve got things to do.”   
“Things?”, Draco asked and then licked the remaining meat juice off his fingers. He hadn’t left anything for Greyback on purpose.   
“That’s what people usually go on missions for, boy.”, Greyback replied dryly. Draco rolled his eyes.   
“I know that.”, he said sourly, “I mean, what exactly do we have to do today.”   
“Well, for one-”, Greyback stretched his arms with another groan, “we need to find this Rowan guy.”   
Draco rolled his eyes again and put an effort into a bored huff. “...and how?”   
“Usually, Snatchers find people, now we’re going to try and find Snatchers.”, Greyback explained as if he was explaining basic transfiguration to a small child, “And the easiest way is to lure them in somehow.”   
Draco quickly made the connection. “...and I’m the lure.”, he groaned. “Great. Is this all I am on this mission? A lure?”  
Greyback, who had walked over to the fire and picked up one of the deer’s bones, looked back over his shoulder and snarled out a laugh. “If you’d rather, I can leave and you can try to find them all alone, boy. I wouldn’t mind some vacation from dragging your lazy, entitled ass around this forest.”   
Greyback said it rather playfully (well, as playful as Fenrir Greyback could get), but still, it stung. “I’m not lazy-” The rest of the sentence got stuck in Draco’s throat when Greyback broke the deer’s bone over his knee and then started to suck out the bone marrow. Then he made a point to lick the hollow of the bone dry while the reddish, gelatinous substance dribbled down his beard.  
“...I’m going to vomit.”, Draco said dryly, nose curled up in disgust. Greyback was such a dog.   
With a loud and obnoxious “Aaah…” Greyback threw the two pieces of bone into the damp grass, then he bent over to roll the deer’s fur into a tight roll and put it into the pocket of his leather pants, which seemed to be charmed with an undetectable extension charm.   
“Come on now, boy. We’re leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to make the writer happy? :)


	16. In The Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Saturday my friends :) I hope you are having a lovely weekend. Thank you so much for all your comments and messages on tumblr and here on ao3, I'm always super happy about everyone of them. To everyone who wished me a happy birthday and/or congratulated me on my exam marks: THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE SO KIND AND SWEET!!!
> 
> Have some nice... well, whatever this is. Just enjoy it. The next chapter will be some grade A smut as my muse has called it. <3

Several hours later, Draco was positively sure that he hated forests.   
He had never been a big fan of them in the first place, especially after that incident with Potter and that ugly game keeper in his first year, and it hadn’t changed much since then. Forests were dark and scary and their ground was too soft. Draco had to stop every few minutes to clean off his shoes or his cloak, and he got more and more annoyed every time he had to.   
Greyback, however, seemed at home between the tall trees and the damp bushes. Several times, he halted, raising his nose into the air, and sniffed like a dog looking for traces of an animal.   
Around the early afternoon, Draco was tired, his feet were hurting and he needed a break. He didn’t even have the energy to whine and complain anymore.   
When he tripped over a stone that had been concealed by leaves, he just sat on the ground, panting, not being able to get up anymore. Quidditch hadn’t prepared him for this kind of physical exercise.   
Greyback turned around and looked down at him, eyebrows arched. “...seriously?”  
Draco just glared up at him, cheeks flushed, panting heavily, a pile of cloak and blond hair and sweat.   
Greyback huffed and walked some steps back towards Draco. “There’s a glade some more minutes away, get up now.”   
Draco shook his head, breathing heavily. “-can’t.”, was the only thing he could huff out. Greyback stared down at him for a moment, then stuck his hand into his pocket and produced a flask. Draco gave him a bewildered look when the man handed it to him.   
“Relax, it’s just water.”, Greyback grinned a snarling grin.   
Draco grabbed the flask and drank until it was empty. Some of the water trickled down his chin, but he didn’t care.   
“Thanks.”, he panted begrudgingly and handed the flask back to Greyback. Greyback, however, didn’t just take the flask, but grabbed Draco’s wrist and pulled him upright. Draco yelped, and before he could do anything, Greyback had picked him up and thrown him over his broad shoulder like a wet sack.  
Draco mewled in protest when the werewolf started walking with him, but quickly, a hard slap on his arse silenced him. “Ouch!”, he exclaimed.   
Greyback’s shoulders shook slightly in a rumbling laughter. 

It took only a few minutes until they reached the glade. Draco immediately felt better with less trees and more light around. It was so quiet here, the only noise were chirping birds and the faint rustling of the trees’ leaves.   
Greyback put him back down on his feet onto the mossy ground, and Draco stumbled a bit, cheeks flushed beet red from hanging upside down over Greyback’s shoulders.   
The man smirked down at Draco. “Feeling better now? You can rest a little.”  
Draco glared up at him. “I will.”   
“Hmm.”, Greyback hummed and turned, looking around the glade. Draco follwed his gaze. It wasn’t a big glade, but it was nice, and there was a small lake right in the middle of it.   
While Draco was still looking, Greyback had fully turned around and was now walking towards the lake casually. Draco, in surprise, watched him. Greyback’s big hands were fumbling with his shirt, and eventually, he pulled it over his head and threw it to the ground.   
Draco gulped. He had never seen Greyback naked. Everytime they had had sex until now, he had always been rather dressed.  
The man’s back was covered in scars, thick ropes of healed, white tissue around his body. On his right flank, there seemed to be an indent right over his ribs, as if something or someone had torn out chunks of flesh there. Draco shuddered, but he couldn’t look away. He also wasn’t trying very hard, to be honest.   
Now the pants followed, and Draco couldn’t help admire the man’s firm arse. He could see Greyback’s heavy balls dangle between his legs, and a certain kind of well-known heat started to warm him up from his belly to his neck.   
Reluctantly, he started following Greyback towards the lake. As if his feet were moving on their own.   
Greyback kicked off his boots, and then he was completely naked, apart from a necklace made from leather which dangled over his chest.   
With a little splash, his feet met the water. Greyback didn’t shiver or back away, even though the water was most likely freezing. Draco slowly sat down on a small boulder closer to the edge of the lake, eyes fixed on the man’s broad, muscular shoulders.   
“Are you coming?”  
Draco startled. “...um...what?”  
Greyback turned around and looked back at Draco over his shoulder. A small smirk tugged at his lips. “Are you coming. To take a bath.”   
Draco raised his eyebrows. “Isn’t the water freezing?!”  
“Aren’t you a wizard?”  
Well. Okay. Greyback had a point there.   
Reluctantly, Draco got up from his spot on the boulder, and slowly walked towards the edge of the lake. The water reached Greyback’s thighs, and he just stood in it, his skin standing out against the dark, greenish colour of the lake. Draco could smell him now.   
“You really need a bath.”, he hummed, wrinkling his nose. Greyback looked back over his shoulder again and laughed. “So do you. You smell of my come.”   
Draco was, frankly, offended. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again. Greyback’s growling laughter just added to the humiliation.   
“You’re a- you’re a wanker.” Draco knew he sounded like a child trying to insult someone for the first time.   
Greyback turned around to look at him now, and Draco could see him in all his naked glory now and oh god, he was so big, and his body and his scars and- “Who isn’t.”, the werewolf dryly retorted. “Get in now. You won’t have much opportunity to shower in the next few days.”   
Draco reluctantly took another step closer. His eyes still darted up to look at Greyback’s body shyly.   
“Like what you see?”, the werewolf smirked, and, to Draco’s utter despair, his hand moved over his torso and ended up between his legs where his cock seemed to be swelling slightly.   
Draco gulped.  
Slowly, he lifted his hand up and undid the clasp of his cloak. Then his shirt buttons. Then he kicked off his shoes, socks, and eventually his pants and underwear.   
Greyback’s eyes trailed over his body and he licked his lips suggestively. Draco wrapped his arms around himself, trying to cover as much as possible. Greyback looking at him like this made him feel exposed.   
He bent down quickly to pick up his wand, and cast a warming spell into the lake. Greyback let out a little satisfied sigh when the water around his thighs went from freezing to lukewarm.   
Draco dropped his wand, and then carefully dipped a toe into the water. Greyback watched him, a sharp-toothed grin on his face, arms dangling, fingers dipping into the water.   
The ground of the lake was rough, with pebbles and sand, and Draco’s delicate feet weren’t used to that. He flinched a little when his soles touched it.  
When he looked up, he could see that Greyback was stroking himself. Just, standing in the water, his cock in his hand, stroking himself while looking at Draco. He had taken some steps further into the lake, so the water was covering his hips now, but Draco could still see the tip of his massive prick, foreskin sliding over it and back.   
He gulped and bit his lip.  
“Come on in…”, the werewolf rasped, and it wasn’t a request. Draco took some steps until his hips and his shy, flushed, beginning erection was, too.   
“Why so shy suddenly?”, Greyback smirked, “You were insulting me just minutes ago.”   
Draco gave him a little glare and tried to make his expression an arrogant one again. Greyback chuckled, and then started to splash his upper body with water, washing himself in the lake. Soon, his body hair was sticking to his skin, his beard was sopping wet and his hair, too. Draco just had to watch. He had to. His cock twitched under water, and Draco quickly put a hand over it as he slowly walked deeper into the lake.   
Greyback was wiping his eyes from the lake water, and then opened them to look at Draco with a smirk. The boy was much closer to him now.   
Draco couldn’t make up his mind, he just didn’t know what he wanted. Greyback didn’t deserve him, he didn’t deserve his body… Suddenly, he remembered the kiss, and a pang went through him. He cleared his throat and busied himself by playing with the surface of the water.   
Greyback was watching him, he could feel that.   
“Come on boy.” Draco shivered. Greyback’s voice gave him goosebumps. “Come on, we both know you want it, come and get it...don’t act so coy…”   
The water around him was moving, and Draco looked up to find Greyback standing right in front of him, looking down at him.   
There was no going back now.


	17. The D-word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cuties! Here I am, back from my little hiatus. Thank you, once again, for you sweet comments and messages on tumblr. I really appreaciate all of those, and the kudos too. This chapter is what you all came for: smut. And I hope it doesn't disappoint. Have fun reading it, and maybe don't do so in public? ...idk. I'm not you mom (or maybe I am? mwahaha), so maybe do read it in public. Love y'all.

Draco slowly, gingerly reached out and dragged his palm over the wet hair on the man’s chest. Greyback gave a low, growl-like moan at that, and Draco felt his cheeks flush.   
Greyback held still under his touch, and just watched him as Draco’s hand trailed deeper. Right before he could wrap it around Greyback’s massive erection, a big hand caught his wrist.   
“Did I allow that?”, Greyback’s tone of voice was neither strict nor threatening, but Draco immediately felt a rush of shame and his cheeks heat up even more.   
“N-no.”   
“No, I didn’t, boy. Remember who makes the rules.”   
Draco felt awfully humiliated, and quickly pulled his hand back. Greyback’s raspy laughter didn’t help.   
“Come on.” He was pulled into thick arms, flush against a hairy chest. Draco yelped in surprise and instinctively wrapped his legs around Greyback’s hips and his arms around those broad shoulders.   
Greyback’s hands supported his arse, and his erection was pressed flush against his belly now. Draco looked down at it.   
So big.   
His own, smaller erection, was wedged in between them too, and the pressure and friction felt good.   
Thick fingers cupped his chin and made him look up. Greyback’s yellow eyes were gleaming as he smirked down at Draco.   
“Let’s get you nice and clean, boy.”   
Draco yelped again as the two big hands on his buttocks pulled them apart, baring him for Greyback. The man let out a growling chuckle. “Why so shy? It’s not like I haven’t seen you like this already…”   
A big index finger ran over Draco’s hole, and he shuddered, mewling a little, his head sinking against Greyback’s chest. He didn’t want to fight these feelings anymore.   
The werewolf hummed, and the vibrations in his chest went straight into Draco’s head.   
“Relax for me, boy... “ It was like Greyback’s voice was rasping right over Draco’s back. “I’ll clean you up nice and well…”  
A moan escaped Draco as the first knuckle of Greyback’s thick finger breached the ring of muscle and pushed into him, swiftly followed by the second one. Draco moaned again, this time it was more of a whimper. His legs and arms held on tightly to Greyback, as if he was about to drown.   
His erection twitched against Greyback’s when the big finger was completely inside of him, and his head fell back. Greyback gave a possessive growl, and started to fingerfuck Draco slowly, pulling his finger out and pushing it back in again, opening him up.   
At the same time, his other hand ghosted up over Draco’s belly until it reached his chest and started to tease Draco’s nipple, running over and tugging on it, until Draco was moaning and rocking back against the finger inside of him. His cock was twitching against Greyback’s, and the man gave a content little groan. “Yeah, that’s a good boy…” Draco would have been ashamed of the moan that came out of his mouth in response to the praise, had he not been so busy fucking himself on the werewolf’s thick fingers. The pad of Greyback’s index finger brushed over his prostate with every thrust, and Draco whimpered and squirmed in the man’s arms everytime it did. A familiar heat was building in his lower abdomen, slowly, but steadily. “I- I’m getting close…” His forehead fell against Greyback’s shoulder. He could feel himself leak precome.   
Greyback growled and pulled his fingers out of Draco. The blond boy gave a frustrated whine and clung to Greyback, rocking against the man’s belly and erection desperately. “No, please… don’t stop… please…”, he heard himself mewl. He was too far gone to care.   
The growling grew louder. Greyback grabbed Draco’s buttocks firmly, and then Draco was being lifted out of the water and carried back to the embankment, where Greyback put him down on the damp grass. Draco was still clinging on to him for dear life, but now he opened his eyes, and his breath hitched when he saw the look in Greyback’s. They were filled with raw possessive want, and paired with the little snarl on the man’s lips, it gave Draco shivers down his spine. “Please…”, he whimpered again.   
“Turn around.”  
Draco happily obliged, scrambling to his knees, turning over. When he arched his back, the growl that followed made him clench unwillingly.   
“Now…” A big hand wandered over his back and buttocks, squeezing, “...let’s see how well we’ve cleaned you…”   
Those words were so filthy that Draco could feel himself blush and squirm, and yet, he rocked back, presenting eagerly to Greyback, stifling little moans of excitement.   
His buttocks were being pulled apart, and he could feel cool air ghost over his hole. “Yeah… you’re so pretty, such a gorgeous little brat…” Hands kneading his arse like bread dough, firm and hot and big. “You’re mine… fucking mine… Say it.”   
Draco blushed and bit his lips. He whimpered instead of saying what Greyback wanted to hear, hoping he’d get out of it. His cock was throbbing painfully between his legs.   
“Say it.” The grip on his arse tightened painfully. “Come on… you’ll get a reward.”   
Draco’s breath hitched. “I- I’m yours…”, he whispered, burying his face in the crook of his elbow.   
“Good boy.”, Greyback praised, voice rough, giving Draco more shivers. “Now again.”   
Draco gave a defiant whine, rocking back again. “I’m yours!”, he cried out, desperate for touch, for something.   
The drawn-out, loud growl that followed made that want even worse, and left Draco whimpering, rocking back, arching his spine, clenching, digging his nails into the dirt under him. “Please, I’m yours, please touch me-” One big hand let go off his arse and wandered up his body, over his belly until the fingers found one of Draco’s pink nipples, pinching and twisting it.   
Draco was reduced to unintelligible moaning and begging. Throwing his head back, he cried out.   
And then, Greyback shifted behind him, and suddenly, there was a mouth on Draco, hot and wet and so good, oh, so good. Greyback’s tongue lapped over his hole quickly and with pressure, soon breaching the muscle barrier, digging into Draco and making the boy’s thighs tremble. Greyback had a tight grip on them, and that made it easier for Draco to keep his arse up in the air like he did. Otherwise he would have crumpled under the pleasure and the weight. Like this he could rock back more, press himself into Greyback’s mouth.   
The werewolf gave more growls and grunts, muffled by Draco, and they sent vibrations and more shivers up Draco’s body. Draco’s whines were high pitched now, loud enough to probably startle every forest animal near them, rhythmically and desperate. His fingers were digging trenches into the dirt, ruining his fingernails.   
Greyback’s tongue was, like everything else about him, relentless. It opened Draco up, so far that he felt like he would be gaping when Greyback pulled back. He didn’t want him to pull back, he wanted this to go on until he spilled all over the grass. His cock was dripping, and it was deep red, standing out against the green grass and Draco’s alabaster skin.  
When Greyback eventually did stop, it wasn’t long. When his mouth pulled away, Draco gave a desperate whine. “No, don’t stop please…”   
“Sh.”, Greyback shut him up, “Don’t tell me what to do boy.” He was trying hard to sound as threateningly as usual, but, with pleasure, Draco noticed how out of breath the werewolf was, and a breathless, blissful giggle escaped him. However, it was quickly silenced when he could feel and hear Greyback spit on him. He had been right, he was gaping, and he could feel the spit drip into him. He squirmed, this was disgusting and so good.   
“Look at you, all open and ready for me.” A big finger dipped into him and Draco bit the skin of his arm, “Do you want my big cock, boy?”   
“Hm-hm.”, Draco whined in reply, voice muffled by his arm. His hole puckered at that. Another growl, and then big hands gripped his hips, flipping him over to his back. The air was pressed out of Draco’s lungs when his shoulders hit the ground and then was dragged closer to Greyback.  
The werewolf kneeled between Draco’s legs, beard and lips smeared with glistening spit, lips swollen just a little, and his eyes… Draco held the werewolf’s gaze defiantly for the first time.   
Greyback’s massive erection was now lined up against Draco’s hole, and for the first time, Draco felt absolutely ready to take it. He wiggled his hips, needing something inside him now.   
“So desperate…”, Greyback rasped and lifted Draco’s legs onto his shoulders. While he did so, the head of his cock grazed over Draco’s open hole. “Make me want you, boy.”  
Draco gave a frustrated little whine. Wasn’t this enough already?! He was gaping open for Greyback, spreading his legs for the man…   
But then an idea popped into his head, and a mischievous little grin appeared on his flushed, pretty face.   
Draco arched his spin and ran his dirty hands up his own torso until they reached his nipples. While he did so, he furrowed his eyebrows in pleasure and bit his lip with a moan. He started playing with his nipples, teasing and tugging at them, which made his cock twitch.   
Greyback watched him with intent, not letting go off his ankles on the broad shoulders, yellow eyes gleaming.   
Draco moaned. All inhibitions had gone up into smoke by now.   
He gave Greyback a desperate look from under his long eyelashes, and then mewled “Please fuck me, Daddy… I need your cock in me.”   
A split-second later, Draco was buried under 6 stones of werewolf, and finally had Greyback’s cock in him.   
This time it felt so good, it felt so much better than the times before, because he had been ready for it, wanting and open for Greyback’s huge erection, and it filled him up so well and made his mind shut off and his body burn up.   
The man rutted into him like a dog, and it was good, so good, it was what Draco needed. His arms closed around the broad shoulders, and all but three thrusts later, Draco felt himself come all over his belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story, maybe leave a comment or kudos? That would be super lovely. I've been noticing how many people are reading this story (over 8000 clicks) and only a fraction leave kudos or comments. It's really encouraging for me to read a comment or see new kudos, so if you have literally a minute to spare... :) <3 thank you.


	18. Left alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo I'm back. Sorry for disappearing, there was some stuff going on and then I fell and hurt my index finger kinda badly, but now it's all good again and I hope I'll be able to post more regularly again. First of all: THANK YOU for all the feedback <3 You're all so lovely, comments and kudos make me happy. If you want, come talk to me on tumblr, marmelade-sky.tumblr.com, I'm always happy to receive messages. 
> 
> The plot is picking up a little more, and I hope you like the direction I'm going.

Draco wanted to fall asleep almost instantly after they had finished. Tiredness washed over him like a wave, and he had a hard time keeping his eyes open and his mind clear. He knew his hands were dirty, his body was covered in soil and come and sweat, but he just didn’t care anymore. Right when he was about to curl into a ball and completely fall asleep, he was picked up, and then carried back into the water. His clouded-over mind registered big hands, surprisingly gently, holding him tight, pouring water over his body, scrubbing softly to get rid of every stain. Draco fully fell asleep with his cheek against wiry chest hair, listening to a strong heartbeat and rhythmic breaths. 

He woke up wrapped in his cloak and on the deer fur once again. There was no sign of Greyback around, and that made Draco jolt awake instantly. He sat up and looked around. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was falling asleep. The other memories of what had happened before that came flooding back, and Draco could feel himself blush, even if noone was around to see. He had gotten a rimjob from a werewolf. And now said werewolf was gone.   
Draco told himself to stay calm. The way he knew Greyback, the man was probably hunting woodland creatures for dinner. Still, Draco couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. He reached out for the pile of his clothes which was sitting next to him. There was his wand. Draco quickly cast two basic protection spells, and one for warmth. Greyback leaving him alone like this was… atypical. Actually, it seemed like the man hadn’t taken his eyes off Draco ever since they had left. Draco swallowed hard and tugged the cloak further up his body. It was evening, the sun was setting and it was getting colder. After some consideration, Draco decided to put his clothes back on. When he stood up, he couldn’t feel any aches- well, one ache, in a very personal place. But it was a good kind of ache. Usually Draco only had erections after sleeping through the night, never after a nap. But maybe his body was getting confused with all the travelling. Draco decided to ignore it this time. He pulled up his pants, slipped into his shirt and shoes and then sat back down on the deer fur. He looked around and noticed Greyback’s flask sitting near him in the grass. Draco was thirsty, so he leaned to grab it, and then took a deep sip. The water helped soothe his thirst and calmed him slightly. Surely Greyback would return soon. Draco huffed. Everything that had happened on this mission until now had been beyond weird. Well, maybe not weird. Maybe confusing. Maybe a little scary. And maybe awfully arousing and, at the same time, embarrassing. What had happened before Draco had fallen asleep had been the peak of those feelings. Draco replayed the scene in his head. A familiar heat started to gather in his lower abdomen when he remembered the way Greyback had looked at him and how he had talked to him. Draco closed his eyes for a second. The feeling of that huge cock burying itself in him, and the feeling of Greyback’s weight on him… Draco bit his lip and tried not to moan at the memory. He had called Greyback… that word and it had made Greyback go wild. Draco remembered the scene over and over again, and the throbbing between his legs became stronger and stronger. Right when he was about to give in to it, a pop sound behind him made him startle so badly that he jumped up from the deer fur and let out an embarrassing shriek. Heart beating like crazy in his chest, he looked for the source of the noise. Another pop. And one more. Then the sizzling noise of a breaking protection spell.  
Panic began to rise in Draco. He turned around aimlessly, and readied his wand. There was a rustling noise in the bushes, and one to his left between the trees. Draco’s hands were sweaty and his arousal gone.   
Then, there was a movement to his right, and Draco turned. Too late he realized it was a trap. An Expelliarmus hit him in the back and his wand went flying through the air. Draco cowered reflexively. His heart was hammering, and he felt his hands shake. Fuck.   
Panicked, Draco looked around. His head whipped from one side to the other so quickly that he almost got whiplash.   
Suddenly, there was a voice behind him, deep laughter, not unlike Greyback’s. Draco whirled around and his eyes focused on a man who strolled out from between the trees leisurely, a lazy grin on his lips. “What a nice discovery.” His voice was awfully soft and would have been nice in any other context. He was dressed in green pants and a differently green shirt, which would have looked atrocious and ridiculous if the man didn’t radiate this scary aura.   
Blood was rushing through Draco’s ears. His mind was frantically searching for a way out of this, but didn’t find one. He was wandless, and he was sure there were other people behind him as well.   
“What are you doing all alone in those dark, scary woods?” The soft voice made the hair in the back of Draco’s neck stand up. He didn’t answer, instead he looked back over his shoulder warily.   
A sinking feeling in his stomach set in when he spotted two more people coming out from between the trees. One was a man, he was small and stocky, and lacked most of his teeth apparently, which was very noticeable because he was grinning so widely. The other one was a woman, who looked like a dirty weasel and was holding Draco’s wand, snarling.   
The man in green walked towards him now. Draco had two choices: stand his ground or back up towards the other two. He decided to stay where he was. He caught himself praying for a certain werewolf to come by and rescue him.   
“What’s your name, boy?” The man in green was so close to Draco now that he noticed more about him. He was about 40, with a seasoned face, leathery skin and piercing, blue eyes. His black hair was shabby and greying at the sides, and he had a very prominent scar from his right temple to his jaw. In any other situation, Draco would have found him attractive, but right now, he was preoccupied with being scared out of his mind.   
Draco lifted his chin defiantly and tried to put all the strength he had into his voice. “Who’s asking?”   
Another lazy grin spread over the man’s face. Draco noticed how the right side, where the scar was, didn’t pull up as much as the left. “Do you really think it’s a good idea to act cheeky when you’re wandless and surrounded?” Draco’s last bit of confidence crumbled. However, he tried to act like he was still sure of himself. If he was good at anything, it was acting. “What, did you expect me to drop to my knees and surrender instantly? Is that how your victims usually react to seeing you? Because, honestly, you’re not that impressive.”, Draco retorted, and noticed with pleasure how arrogant his voice sounded. The man regarded him for a moment, and then he did something that made anger flare up in Draco’s chest, next to fear. He laughed, loudly. The sound boomed over the glade like thunder. “Aaah,” the man wiped his eyes, “you know, I can already tell this is going to be fun.”  
Behind Draco, the woman snarled. “Can we stop making conversation?” Her voice sounded like someone chewing tin cans. “Rowan, let’s go before he comes back.”   
Rowan.  
Draco almost slapped his forehead. Of course. This was Rowan. Greyback’s plan had worked out, Draco was the bait. The world started spinning and getting fuzzy at the edges. Draco felt like he was about to throw up. Had Greyback left him alone on purpose?   
Rowan’s laughter died down and he shot the woman a dangerous look, but didn’t tell her off. At least they seemed to be scared of Greyback.   
Rowan’s eyes fixed back on Draco, and the smile on his lips became predatory, not unlike Greyback’s. “You’re a pureblood, aren’t you? Your clothes are much too nice for a common mudblood.” He started walking around Draco, looking him over like a piece of meat. Draco held his chin high, but he felt himself blush.   
“Why are you running, huh?” Rowan’s voice sounded like he wanted to solve a particularly hard riddle and was close to having the answer. “Blood traitor? Knocked up a muggle girl?” Even though Draco was scared beyond words, he almost snorted at that. “Maybe you’re trying to run away from the Dark Lord?” That kicked Draco back into action. With a little snarl, he grabbed the cuff of his sleeve and dragged it up. The dark mark stood out against his alabaster skin, black and unforgiving. Rowan shied back for a split second, eyes going wide. But he quickly regained his composure. “How cute.” He took two more steps, and now he had rounded Draco 180 degrees. “Pureblood it is.”, he mused. Then, suddenly, his face lit up like he finally remembered the solution to his riddle. “A Black!”, he exclaimed, “Wait, no, Malfoy. The hair.” Draco’s hand shot up to his hair as his stomach started to churn, yet he still tried hard not to show his panic. “So you should know that it’s a bad idea to mess with my family.”, he growled and noticed how he sounded like a kitten.   
Rowan laughed again. “Oh, boy, your family’s golden days are long over, even I know that.” He turned around to his henchmen and commanded “Get him.”   
The next moment, a spell hit Draco and he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to make a writer happy? :) <3


	19. Take a Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3 Woooooooo, easter break!!! yay yay! I want to say something about this new chapter. It's from Greyback's POV, and I hope you like that. This chapter makes a turn which might come as a surprise to some of you and reveals more about Greyback's motives.
> 
> **And there is something else I want to say concerning that: Some of you have been messaging me saying how 'cute' Greyback is behaving by being possessive etc, and how romantic everything is and how, deep down, he probably really cares about Draco. And I've said this before but I want to really stress this again: Greyback is not being romantic or cute. He does not love Draco. He acts completely and solely in his own interest and noone else's. The 'relationship' between Draco and Greyback is an abusive one, and IF ANYONE EVER BEHAVES SIMILIAR TO GREYBACK TOWARDS YOU, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM.**
> 
> Sorry for being so blunt, but I really don't want anyone to get a wrong impression here. <3 Stay safe. Enjoy.

**GREYBACK'S POV**

 

The glade was empty when he returned. The boy was gone, so were his wand and the flask Greyback had left next to the boy, in a distance that had made it look random enough. Greyback wandered around the site. The deer fur lay crumpled in the grass. Greyback could still smell the faint scent of fear, and also an even fainter scent of arousal, especially when he wandered closer to the place of the glade near the embankment, where messy trenches had been dug into the earth by the boy’s fingernails. Greyback savoured the memory of the afternoon, the sight of the boy writhing and squealing under him, the whimpers and the tightness around his cock. He smirked when he let the memory of his hands on the boy’s body replay in his mind, the feeling of being able to break the boy’s neck anytime he wanted.  
Greyback took out the wand he had stolen. It wasn’t his own, but it was good enough. The boy’s wand didn’t like him and never did what he wanted, so he had to get a replacement for his own. This one had belonged to a wizard from the village who wouldn’t need it anymore now.  
Greyback performed some spells to gather the belongings into the leather bag that hung on his belt. Then he looked around the glade once more with another smirk before disapparating. 

___

 

When he apparated again, the wind tugged at his hair. Rowan’s lair lay even deeper in the woods, by the mountains. It was a wooden hut, crooked and holey, surrounded by shrubbery and rocks. A fire was burning out front of the hut, and people were huddled around it. Greyback swallowed down the nausea which often overcame him after apparating, and started to make his way towards the group. Snatchers weren’t unlike packs of werewolves, partnerships of convenience instead of loving families or groups. Werewolf packs were the same: safety and efficiency in numbers.  
“Oi.”, Greyback greeted the group of people. Rowan wasn’t among them, Greyback suspected he’d be with the boy. All of them turned their heads to look toward him, and most of them shrunk in their seats. Greyback was used to reactions like that, but he still enjoyed them. They gave him a sort of satisfaction. One of them spoke up, clearing his throat before he did so. “Boss’s in there.” He pointed at the hut. Greyback nodded and made his way straight through the group of them, making them jump out of his way.  
Without knocking, he entered the hut. Inside, his eyes needed a moment to adjust to the low light, but thanks to the Wolf, they did so quickly.  
Rowan was bent over a pile on the floor, which turned out to be the boy, unconsciously laying on his side, soft lips parted and hair falling into his face.  
“Rowan.” The other man shot upright when Greyback said it, and turned around to face him. After a brief moment of surprise, a smirk spread on his face. “Fenrir.”, he greeted. Then he pointed at the pile on the floor. “I think I found something that belongs to you.”  
Greyback took a step closer, examining the boy. He didn’t seem to be hurt. “You certainly did.”, he replied. He kneeled and pushed back the boy’s cloak. The fine, elegant fabric was dirty by now, but the dark green still suited the boy well. Greyback retrieved the flask which looked like the boy had dropped it. He opened it and peered into it. About half of the contents had been drunk. Good.  
Rowan peeked over his shoulder, then let out a whistle. “Bringtoheel, huh?”, he asked with another smirk. “Couldn’t convince him any other way?”  
Greyback rose to his feet again, staring Rowan down. He was about half a head taller than him. With a slow growl, he replied “It’s more fun when they beg for it instead of crying.”  
“Oh, is it?”, Rowan was obviously trying to sound unimpressed. “I thought you didn’t care.”  
“...didn’t want to break him. He’s too good to be all loose after two or three fucks.” Greyback capped the bottle again and carefully put it back next to Draco. Bringtoheel was a potion that was highly effective and highly illegal. Back when it had been allowed, it had mostly been used as a mean to make wives who were stuck in unwanted arranged marriages wanting for their husbands, but it had always been used as a date-rape drug. Depending on the dose, the victim fell into a sex-crazed trance or at least was aroused very quickly. Dissolved in water, it was tasteless.  
Rowan chuckled hoarsly. “You’re despicable.” It sounded like a compliment.  
Greyback rose to his feet. “His father ruined my standing with the Dark Lord.”, he replied lowly, “Besides, the boy has daddy issues and has a pretty face.” Greyback smirked down at the boy. Asleep like this, he looked as young as he really was, arrogant smirk and concealed insecurity in his eyes gone.  
“His mum made me swear I wouldn’t let anyone hurt him.”  
Rowan blinked up at him, speechless for a moment. “You did?!”, he asked, voice wary. “Fen, that’s dangerous.”  
Greyback let out a snarky laughter. “It’s not. She didn’t include me in the oath, so when I hurt him, it’s fine.” Anybody else would have found that cruel, but Greyback was long far beyond cruel. Cruelty had become a part of his life and was a mean to survive.  
Rowan considered that for a moment. “Makes sense. So we just have to be a little careful, don’t we?”  
“You better be careful, or I’ll have that scar of yours open again.” With that, Greyback turned around to the door and walked outside, Rowan soon following him. 

Rowan treated Greyback to mead and dinner. His henchmen scattered as soon as the werewolf and their boss took their seats around the fireplace. They ate, mostly in silence. When they were both done, Greyback put the wooden plate down, downed his mead and then looked at Rowan openly. “Let’s talk business.”  
The Snatcher swallowed his last bite of dinner as well and eyed Greyback with a curious grin. “As you wish.”, he replied. “What do you want?”  
“Two new ones. Young, preferrably.”, Greyback wiped the grease off his beard with the back of his hand. “...healthy ones, this time. The last one didn’t survive the transformation, she died after heaving out her lungs in little pieces.”  
Rowan furrowed his eyebrows but didn’t say anything.  
“You’ve got until next moon, that’s in two weeks.”, Greyback continued, “...and stop bragging.”, he added with a little growl. “The Dark Lord is getting suspicious.”  
Rowan leaned back in his seat and rubbed his hands over his pants, acting like he was considering the offer. As if he had a choice.  
“What’s in it for me?”, he asked, regarding Greyback with a wary look.  
“The usual.”, Greyback leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Safety. The occasional stolen goods and looting.”  
Rowan raised one eyebrow, unimpressed. “Nothing else?”, he asked, and Greyback knew exactly what he was playing into.  
“Well, my friend,” Greyback smirked, but it didn’t reach his eyes, “luckily for you, I can offer you something special this time.” His eyes darted from Rowan to the hut and back. The boy was still fast asleep in there.  
Rowan now cocked his head slightly, a grin spreading on his lips. “...you know me too well, my old friend.”  
Greyback let out a bark-like laughter. “...you’ll have to work for it though. If you want me to share the boy, you’re going to have to deliver three instead of two.”  
Rowan’s grin faltered. “Fen, that’s excessive, he can’t be that-”  
A loud growl made Rowan stop in the middle of his sentence and startle. “Rowan, either you deliver or I’m taking the boy with me and leaving right now.”  
Rowan held up his hands in appeasement. “Fen, all I’m saying is that three is a lot. Getting two will already be hard. Everybody’s locking up their kids these days.”  
Greyback eyed the Snatcher. Rowan held his chin up the slightest bit, a small sign of subjugation to the werewolf.  
“Then you’ll just have to try harder.”, he retorted, slowly, voice dangerously low. “If you want the fuck the boy, you’ll have to deliver.” He stood up slowly, towering over Rowan who was still seated. “Do we have a deal?” He stuck out his hand. Rowan’s adam’s apple bobbed when the man swallowed hard, but he eventually reached out and clasped Greyback’s hand firmly. “We do.”  
With a satisfied grunt, Greyback let go off Rowan’s hand and turned towards the hut. “...I’ll wake him.”

The boy seemed to have turned around in his sleep, because he was facing the wall now. Greyback closed the door of the hut behind himself, and it took him only two steps until he was standing next to the sleeping boy, looking down upon him. Slowly, he leaned down and pushed his hands under the boy’s knees and shoulders, lifting him. It was like lifting a child, the Wolf gave Greyback enough extra strength to not be bothered. He carried him over to the makeshift bed, consisting of a wooden cot with rough woolen blankets, and put him down there. Then he went to retrieve the flask and sat down on the cot next to the boy. He took a moment to appreciate the curve of the boy’s arse sticking out before he touched his arm. “Hey.” He grabbed firmly, and shook the boy gently, “c’mon, wake up.” At first, the boy didn’t move, but when Greyback shook him harder, his eyelids began to flutter, and eventually he opened his eyes. The piercing grey of them reflected the dim candle light in the hut. There was nothing but confusion in them at first, until the boy seemed to recognize Greyback. A small noise escaped him, and then he did something Greyback didn’t expect: he reached out and wrapped his hands around Greyback’s wrist. “You’re here.” His voice was small and hoarse.  
“I am.”, Greyback replied. The boy looked so helpless and scared, and Greyback knew this was perfect for what he had been planning.  
The boy turned to his side and slowly sat up, still looking at Greyback with those pretty, big eyes. “I thought you left me.”  
“I went to get a wand, and when I came back, you were gone.” Greyback put as much softness into his voice as he could muster. “I went to find you immediately.”  
The boy averted his eyes, and Greyback heard him sniffle. When he looked back up, his eyes were watery. “I’m glad you found me.”, he whispered, and a weird feeling tugged at Greyback’s stomach. He chose to ignore it, which he was very used to. “I’m glad as well.” He reached out and roughly pushed a stray strand of hair out of the boy’s face. Draco nuzzled into his hand, eyes fluttering shut again. The boy was so desperate for touch and it gave Greyback a sense of power which he really liked.  
The boy’s eyes blinked open again, and he looked up at Greyback insecurely. “...c-can I….?”, he asked slowly, and shuffled on the bed, sitting up and pulling himself towards Greyback. The man held still, letting Draco do what he wanted. He expected a kiss or reaching for a blanket, but instead, the boy climbed into his lap. Without thinking, Greyback wrapped his arms around the boy and held him. This would be so easy.  
Draco buried his face in the crook of Greyback’s neck, and then little sobs started to shake him. Greyback ran his hand over the boy’s back. “Sh, baby, I’m here, noone’s gonna hurt you.”, he rasped. The boy nuzzled closer to him. Greyback reached out for the flask.  
“Here, drink some water. You’re probably dehydrated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments to make me happy? :) <3 and message me on Tumblr !! :) marmelade-sky.tumblr.com


	20. Morning Routines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh... hi. *waves awkwardly*   
> I know it's been a hot minute, but have a new chapter. Things I accomplished in the meantime: graduated, found a job, moved cities, moved in together with my boyfriend. Tadaa. I'm supposed to be an adult now, I guess.   
> I don't know how frequent updates will be. It's well possible that there won't be a new chapter for a long time. I'm very busy nowadays, an adult doing adult things and such. Yes yes. But I promise I didn't forget this fic. And I still can't believe it's the one with the second most kudos in the ship tag?! like, thanks guys, wow. Come visit me on tumblr, I also write prompt fills for other fandoms and ships. marmelade-sky.tumblr.com ♥ enjoy!

Draco had fallen back asleep again soon after, still tired from the events of the day. His mind felt cloudy and his mouth was dry. He came back to consciousness gradually, like emerging out of a cloud of smoke, and it took a little while until he remembered what had happened. Warmth was engulfing him, an uneven structure against his skin, pleasant even though it was a little rough. Slowly, he realized he was naked safe for his underwear, but in his drowsy state, he didn’t mind much. His skin felt a little hot, a little sweaty, a little sticky. Light was tickling his nose, shining through his eyelids in a pleasant, orange color. 

Draco refused to open his eyes just yet. Like this, he could pretend he was back at home, in his room, covered by silk blankets, wrapped in his Slytherin duvet. He could pretend he was still Draco, the student, without the Dark Mark, without affiliations to the Dark Lord. Draco who didn’t have sex with men he barely knew and Draco who didn’t even know Fenrir Greyback personally at all. 

He missed his mum. 

There was a noise, flapping, like leather in the wind, then heavy steps and heavy breathing. Draco scrunched up his nose, angry about being pulled back into reality, and took his time to stretch luxuriously before slowly opening his eyes. 

The first thing he saw was a big, leather-clad crotch. Then his eyes travelled up until they met Greyback’s, staring down at him, yellow and amused. 

“The princess has finally awoken.”, he teased, but Draco couldn’t help noticing that the sharp edge wasn’t as sharp today.

He rolled his eyes and tugged the blanket he was wrapped in higher before taking in his surroundings. It looked like he was in a cave. A real stone cave. Through the entrance, which was covered with a piece of animal hide, the sun, high in the sky, shone through, painting the walls orange and red. Draco had been placed on a bed made of furs and wood, surrounded by clatter, a basin with water, a makeshift table made from a tree stump. 

“...where are we?”, Draco asked. His voice was hoarse and his throat was hurting. 

“My castle.”, Greyback replied, sarcastic undertone clear in his voice. “Welcome, princess.” 

“Stop calling me princess.”, Draco complained, massaging his throat. 

“Hm, no. I think I won’t.”, Greyback replied lightly and turned to busy himself with something while Draco sat up in the bed, blanket wrapped around him still. It wasn’t too warm in here, but neither was it freezing cold. “Why are we here?”, he asked warily. His mind still felt so… cloudy…

Greyback turned back to him and held out a goblet with water inside, and a piece of bread for Draco to eat. Draco took it quietly and drank first. The cool water soothed his sore throat.

“I had to get you away from those snatchers.”, Greyback replied and sat down on the tree stump, arms crossed, eyeing Draco and watching him eat and drink. “I found them, after they abducted you.” His face went dark, and a shudder ran down Draco’s spine. “...they won’t be snatching anyone anytime soon.”, Greyback added grimly. 

Draco nibbled on the piece of bread to avoid having to say anything. Greyback had… rescued him. Slowly, the memory came back. Strong arms wrapping around Draco, pulling him into a warm lap, safe, so safe. 

Draco ducked his head and looked at Greyback carefully. The man held his gaze. 

“...you were like that when I found you. Quite naked, quite cold.” 

Draco shuddered again, this time much less pleasantly. 

“...I brought you here because I know for sure you will be safe here. I didn’t know if anyone followed us.”, Greyback went on. “Here, with my pack, you’ll be safe for now.”

Safe. 

That word echoed in Draco’s head, turning over and over in his brain. Safe. Safe. Safe with Greyback? 

“What if I just go? I could apparate home.” It was defiant and childish.

Greyback barked out a laugh. “By all means, go. But don’t expect me to pity you when the Dark Lord punishes you for failing the mission.”

Draco pouted, mainly because he knew Greyback was right.

He slowly finished the water and the bread in silence. He couldn’t stifle a yawn that broke out afterwards. He was tired, still so tired. His spine felt stiff and achey the longer he sat, so he stretched again, arms over his head, until the joints popped. 

He didn’t realize he had made a moaning noise until Greyback let out a deep growl and glared at him.   
Draco’s eyes shot open and he caught Greyback’s gaze. The werewolf’s eyes raked down his torso. The blanket had fallen away, so Draco’s upper body was naked.   
Draco tugged the blanket around himself again quickly and averted his gaze. 

Greyback was a strange creature. Memories flickered up in Draco’s mind. Hot hands on his backside. His lips stretching around a hard length. Fingers buried in his hair. A kiss, so much softer than expected, eyes darting over his face to his lips and back up. A tongue on his skin, taking him apart piece by piece. Those thick arms wrapping around him like a security blanket. 

“There’s clothes for you on the side of the bed.” Greyback turned his back to Draco. As he left the cave, he talked back over his shoulder. “...find me outside when you’re dressed. And wash up.” 

The leather flapped back into place after Greyback. 

Draco sat on the edge of the bed a little longer, and stared at the entrance to the cave. How had this become his life. 

Slowly, he pushed himself off the bed until his feet met the cold stone ground. He hissed, and quickly pulled them back up.   
He closed his eyes and braced himself for it this time, then jumped up and took three quick steps over to the pile of clothes, grabbed it, and sprinted back to the bed, quickly wrapping himself in the blanket again. He shivered.   
The clothes seemed to be made of wool and leather, mostly. Draco took a moment to warm back up before he unfolded them. He laid them out in front of him on the bed, stared at them-

...and shook his head in disbelief. Greyback couldn’t be serious. This… this was… this was unacceptable. He wouldn’t… He wasn’t…

“No.”, Draco said out loud. 

The pants… the pants weren’t so bad. They were leather, black, probably very tight, but they were alright. But the top… the top was an abomination. It wasn’t even a real top, more of a corset. It had laces in the back and clasps in the front, and it was about as tight as the pants.   
In addition, there was a pair of woolen arm warmers because the top had no sleeves, black, matching the pants and the top. 

“Bloody fuck…”, Draco mumbled to himself. 

He had no other clothes. He knew why Greyback had chosen those, there was no denying. Draco would look like a whore in them, a cheap one, too.   
Unfortunately, it was either those or nothing. 

Draco really wanted to stomp outside, yell at Greyback and demand a change of clothes, but he knew it wouldn’t work. Greyback would probably take those clothes from him and let him run around naked and freezing.   
At least his boots stood by the bed as well. 

With a huff, Draco stepped into the pants. They were so tight that he had to wiggle to get them on and especially over his arse, and they were tied in the back with a little leather band. He stepped into his boots, and then glared at the top, eyebrows knitted together angrily.   
Greyback would find the sight of Draco in this skimpy piece of clothing delightful. He’d probably trace his fingers over the laces, maybe tighten them just enough to make Draco   
uncomfortable… 

Draco ran his palm over the soft leather. 

Maybe… maybe it wasn’t so bad… 

Slowly, Draco lifted it up and eventually slipped it on. The leather fit snugly around his torso, and when Draco tugged on the laces, the top tightened like a second skin.   
He slipped the armbands on as well, and then stood there, getting used to the feeling of the leather warming and adjusting to his body further. It was actually quite nice.   
Draco ran his hands over his chest, down over his belly and over his hips back to his buttocks. He cupped them in his hands and felt how tight the leather fit around them.   
Slow heat started rising in his abdomen. Greyback would love the sight of this… the skin tight black leather… clothes he had picked for Draco…his mind was swimming again.  
Draco looked around the room. There was an oaken chest he hadn’t noticed before. If Greyback kept his own clothes in there…?

He looked towards the entrance of the cave, making sure no one was coming, and then went over. He was almost sure the chest wouldn’t open, but it did. And Draco was rewarded with what he had hoped for: Greyback’s own clothes.

The musky smell made Draco’s mind swim, and he leaned down, inhaling deeply. Carefully, he reached out, and stuck his hands into the chest, digging through the fabric and leather in there until he found the perfect addition to his outfit: one of Greyback’s shirts. It was black, of course, but looked rather worn out, elbows almost threadbare. It was more a tunic than a shirt, and when Draco slipped it on over his corset, it reached down to his knees.   
Immediately, the animalistic scent flooded the air around him and engulfed him in the best way. Draco closed his eyes and hummed softly. His leather pants became tighter in the front as he dug his fingers into the fabric. This was Greyback’s, a piece of the man… Draco had taken it, and he’d probably get punished for it, but it was warm and smelled so, so good… 

Draco gathered the fabric around his knees and pulled it up, stuffing it into the waistband of his trousers so the tunic was floaty and wide around his waist, a good contrast to the tight trousers. What would Greyback say now? Draco grinned to himself triumphantly. This felt like he was beating Greyback at his own game.   
He adjusted his clothes once more, and then exited the cave, chin held high.


	21. UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE

Dear readers of Unhealthy Ways,

first of all, thank you for your support, your kudos and comments.   
I know some of you are disappointed and waiting for a new update, and so I want to answer some questions I get regularly.

1\. "will this fic ever be continued?"   
Honestly... no idea, man. I really, really don't want to let it die, and I do have an outline, a plot in my head. However, since I started writing UW, my writing has changed so much and I've become a much better writer (thank god), and so now, when I reread UW, it kind of... makes me cringe. Sorry.   
I have a love-hate relationship with this fic, because it was my first big project, but I have moved on to other projects since. 

I'm trying, guys, believe me, but I can't help it when I stare at the google doc for 2 hours and nothing comes up. 

2\. "but why?"  
When I started writing UW, I was still in college, getting my degree. Since then, a lot has changed. I've got an adult job now (which I spend 40h working at a week), an adult relationship that I want to invest time into and more boring adult duties. Also, mental (un)health.   
Also, a major point why I stopped writing was some (not all!) response I got. I always made a point to mention how abusive Greyback was. And in hindsight, maybe I should have humanized him less. But people kept commenting or telling me on tumblr how "cute" his behaviour was, and, honestly guys, that shit made me so fucking uncomfortable. I started feeling like Greyback could do the worst things and some of you might still find it intriguing. I know that many fanfic readers are young and, well, impressionable, and I felt like I was contibuting to a very wrong image of how relationships, love and sex should be, and guys... I'm SO not here for that. 

3\. "what can I do so you continue writing?"  
Honestly, comment. Tell me what you liked about the fic, why you enjoyed reading it. Getting comments is always nice, but when the comments are nothing but "when will you update next" it just feel like you're demanding an update without even telling me if you enjoyed it or hated it?! And that's really disorienting, tbh.   
Also, talk to me on tumblr if you want to. Don't be shy. 

 

I'm trying, okay? I don't know how it will go on, but I'm trying and I'm giving my best. I haven't forgotten this fic.


	22. Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes henlo it is I and I have come with an update. WHAAttttTT?, you might be thinking right now. Yeah. Ta-da. Enjoy it! It's even a long chapter! And my writing is much better than it used to be! And there's smut! Yay! 
> 
> To everyone commenting on my last update in which I explained myself, thank you so much. Your comments were what motivated me to try writing this fic again. Hearing that so many of you enjoy this fic so much and have even reread it multiple times felt... just... amazing. Thank you so much for your support.♥
> 
> However, as I've explained in the last "chapter", I have to find a way to deal with the stuff that makes me uncomfortable. 
> 
> SO, new rules: any comments talking about how "cute" Greyback (or similiar) is will be deleted. If you think this is adequate and cute behaviour, please re-evaluate. ALSO, I just want to mention this again: this fic is NOT a depiction of a healthy relationship. Saying this especially for my younger readers. Ofc I'd be most comfortable knowing that only people 18 and over are reading this fic, but, like... ofc people under 18 will read this, and, like, I get it. You're all curious about sexuality and some of you are probably having sex. But I can just stress this again and again: please. enjoy. responsibly. If this fic makes you uncomfortable, stop reading. If you need more specific trigger warnings, ask me on tumblr (marmelade-sky.tumblr.com). And please remember that this is not, in any way, a depiction of how sex and relationships work and should work irl. 
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> PS.: I made a ko-fi! Finally! So if you want to support me (which I would really appreciate so much ♥) you can go to http://ko-fi.com/marmeladesky

Eyes were following him as he walked through the camp, but Draco ignored them. Snarling grins and smirks, crude, whispered comments, he shut all of them out, making his way towards Greyback with determination. 

The werewolf was sitting by a fire, seemingly in discussion with several of his pack members, while also tearing into something that looked like cooked meat. Fat was dripping down his lips and into his thick beard. Draco approached slowly, not wanting to seem like he was in a hurry, even though he couldn’t wait to be near Greyback. 

All those eyes on him, even if he managed to ignore them, made his skin crawl and gave him the bad kind of goosebumps. With Greyback, he at least knew what to expect. And he had rescued him after all, hadn’t he? 

Greyback must have noticed him coming, heard him or smelled him, but apparently, he was choosing to ignore him. And it infuriated Draco.  
The other men around the fire were eyeing Draco as he stood next to Greyback, amused gleams in their eyes and amused smirks on their faces, but Greyback himself simply finished his breakfast, wiped his hands on his leather pants and his mouth on his sleeve, and kept talking to his pack members. 

After half a minute, Draco grew too irritated to stand it anymore.  
He cleared his throat.  
The werewolves started snickering, but Greyback (the audacity!) didn’t even turn to look at Draco.  
Draco put his fists against his hips, and cleared his throat again, this time louder. What Greyback was doing right now was so childish!  
And still, he didn’t react. 

“Excuse me!”, Draco blurted out, voice obviously offended, but before he could go on, big hands grabbed him, and then he was in Greyback’s lap, fast enough to knock the breath right out of him. Big hands firmly held him in place. 

“Aren’t children supposed to be seen, not heard?” This was the dangerous tone Draco was used to by now, but still made him flush.  
More scoffs and snickers. 

“Why do you think it’s acceptable to interrupt my pack meeting?” 

Draco tried to wiggle free, but those strong hands couldn’t be escaped. “I didn’t know this was a meeting.”, he snarled. 

“Tough luck.”, Greyback replied dryly, and then tugged hard on the shirt Draco had put on. “What’s this?”

“Your shirt?!”, Draco replied, tone defiant. Someone in the circle around the fire laughed. Draco suppressed a smug grin. 

“Uh huh…” Greyback trailed a finger over Draco’s chest, his stomach and then, to Draco’s horror, his crotch. “Did I give you permission to take one of my shirts?” 

“No, but I thought-”

“You thought?” Greyback’s laugh was cruel, and there was nothing of the soft, caring side of him Draco had seen more and more lately. Too late, Draco realized that Greyback probably wanted to keep his face in front of his pack. 

“-I thought-” Draco knew full well that he was moving in dangerous territory right now, and had to do this right, so he leaned in, the last part whispered, only for Greyback’s ears, 

“...that you’d like to see me in something that belongs to you… like I belong to you…” It was admittedly a cheap trick, but effective.  
The big hands tightened around Draco’s thigh possessively, and Draco’s heart jumped in his chest. 

Draco could hear his own heartbeat in his ears in the moment Greyback took before he replied. He made sure to slump against the man’s chest, making himself pliant and soft.  
And it seemed to work. Greyback’s hand curled around his upper thigh, fingertips digging into Draco’s arse. There was a brief silence, and then Greyback, voice now lowered, told him: “Stay quiet. If you interrupt me again, you’ll be punished.”  
Draco nodded quickly. He understood. 

As Greyback and his pack continued their meeting, Draco closed his eyes and leaned against the broad chest by his side. It felt like every breath he took, breathing in Greyback’s musky smell, calmed him down and settled him a little more. He was a stranger here, this wasn’t where he belonged, but at least he knew Greyback. He smelled like forest and sweat, and it made Draco’s head swim. He could hear what the pack was talking about, but the words didn’t register in his mind. All he could do was feel Greyback under him, his lap, his crotch, the coarse hair of his chest against Draco’s cheek and the big hands on him. 

Finally, the meeting seemed to end, and the pack scattered. The only one staying with Greyback was a younger man Draco vaguely recognized… Andrej Balan, yeah, that was his name. Draco had seen him around back at the mansion. 

Draco eyes him from behind Greyback’s biceps. He was handsome, looking more clean cut than Greyback, and definitely younger.  
Words that were being said, rumbling against Draco’s temple from out of Greyback’s chest, came back in focus. 

“...when I’m not around. I want you to make sure no one gets too close to him.” 

Balan nodded in agreement. “Thanks for your trust.” 

Greyback gave one jerk of his head that Draco didn’t see but felt. “You’re a promising new wolf, Balan. And maybe you’ll be… rewarded if I’m satisfied with you.” The hand on Draco’s arse tightened.

“Thank you, Sir.” A fierce little smile tugged at Balan’s features. 

Greyback reached forward and slapped the man’s shoulder. “Let’s drink to that.” The two men clinked their heavy-looking wooden pitchers of what seemed to be mead together, and drank. Cold droplets landed on Draco’s cheek, and he stirred with a quiet little “Ew…”.  
Greyback, after slamming the pitcher down next to himself, just laughed roughly, gripped Draco’s chin and then licked over his cheek like a dog to catch the droplets. 

“Ewwww!!!”, Draco complained and tried to squirm away; this was degrading and disgusting. Greyback just laughed again. 

“You didn’t complain last time I licked you.” 

Draco’s cheeks started to burn at that; he was used to such crude language from Greyback by now, but Balan was right next to them. He shot the younger man a look. Balan seemed to be very preoccupied with his own pitcher of mead right now. 

“You didn’t lick my cheek then.”, Draco grumbled.

Greyback scoffed. “Not the one in your face, anyway.”

“...ew.”, Draco complained again. 

Greyback’s hand had trailed up while Draco had been expressing his disgust, and was now playing with the fabric of the shirt that had been stuffed into the waistband of the vulgar pants.  
It made Draco squirm again, and the brain-haze came back full force. A little whimper escaped him. 

“Oh.” Greyback’s voice had this mocking, teasing edge to it again that Draco knew so well by now, “what is it, little pup?”  
Draco pulled back so he could look at the man. Greyback obviously seemed to enjoy the view of Draco in his shirt… 

“Do you like this?” Draco’s voice was small when he asked, smaller than he expected. He gestured to the shirt. 

“Hmm…” It was more growling than humming out of Greyback’s throat. “Didn’t I tell you to not beg for compliments?”  
It was like a slap into Draco’s face, and his soft expression fell. His brows furrowed and he pulled back a little, hurt. 

“Fine, then.” The softness in his voice had turned sour and he tried escaping Greyback’s arms-  
however, the werewolf did not like that. 

His already iron grip tightened further. “Stay here.”, he commanded. Draco, against his own will, froze. 

“Didn’t we have this discussion yet, boy? I’ll tell you the things I want to tell you, when I want to tell you.” 

Draco couldn’t meet Greyback’s eyes; it was like a weight had been dropped onto his shoulders. Like a scolded puppy, he hung his head and eventually nodded. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Greyback spoke loudly, loud enough so not only Draco heard what he said in that mocking tone of his 

“Yes. You did tell me.” Draco’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“I did, didn’t I. Didn’t you listen? Too distracted by the thoughts of my cock in your arse?” 

Draco cringed at that. From around them, faceless, low chuckles could be heard. Draco couldn’t see who was laughing since his eyes were trained on Greyback’s chest in shame. His cheeks were starting to burn again, and Draco curled in on himself further. “No.”, he whispered, shaking his head lightly.  
There was a pause in which Greyback apparently thought of something else, something more cruel even to say to humiliate Draco, right back to his old ways, but he never got the chance. 

A faint pop announced the apparition of a wizard or witch nearby. No one startled, so Draco deduced that it must be someone who was welcome in the pack’s area.  
A moment later, steps approached on the crunchy, autumn leave covered ground. 

“Rowan, my friend.” Greyback’s voice boomed through Draco, making his solar plexus vibrate. 

“Fenrir.” The other man’s voice was low, and… eerily familiar… Draco blinked, looked up, eyeing the man who had just arrived. Something about his face felt like he had seen him before, and the name…? The whole memory seemed so close, almost grabbable, but yet, not. Draco blinked, slowly, as the man sunk down on the log next to Greyback. They shook hands and then, Rowan’s eyes fell on Draco and he smirked. 

“I see the boy is… rather comfortable around you now.” 

Greyback gave a low, mocking sound of approval in response. “He is. Must be my special treatment.” Their joined laughter made the hair on the back of Draco’s neck stand up.  
With a little mewl, he pressed his face into Greyback’s chest again. 

“Fenrir, I came to talk about business.” 

Draco noticed how Greyback tensed a little at those words from Rowan, but then relaxed easily again and gave a low, joyless laughter. “Come, then. We can talk that over somewhere more… private. Boy, you stay here. With your new keeper.”  
Another cruel laugh, and then strong arms lifted Draco off Greyback’s lap and on the log in a sitting position.  
For a moment, Draco felt disoriented, coming from this warmth and the familiar smell that had engulfed him into the cold hardness of reality, but then a firm hand on his lower back stabilized him. 

“Be good. But not too good.” Greyback gripped his hair once, hard, but before Draco could protest, he was gone. 

Draco blinked, once, twice. His brain felt so, so hazy… maybe he was getting sick. It was so cold… At least his back was being warmed. Slowly, he turned his head to the side, and found Andrej Balan next to him. It was his big hand that was steadying him, and Draco couldn’t help but lean into it. Balan let him. 

“Sorry…” Draco didn’t know what he was apologizing for. He just felt the need to. 

“Is alright.” The man had a heavy accent, but the kind that sounded oddly lovely. It reminded Draco of someone… someone he associated with Quidditch, and also school… his fourth year… but he couldn’t remember who it was. Before he could wonder further, the thought was gone again. 

“Your name is Draco?” 

“Uh-huh. Draco… Malfoy.” 

“That is very special name.”, Balan commented. 

Draco hummed. “We’re a pureblood-” His sentence was interrupted by a huge yawn, “-excuse me- ...a pureblood family.”  
Why was he so tired all of a sudden? He had just woken up.  
“Your family- they serve the Dark Lord?” 

Draco nodded again. “Yes… they do. My father…” Draco drifted off. His father. His mother… somewhere in the back of his mind, something stirred. “...he works for… the Dark Lord.” 

That was all Draco managed.  
Balan just hummed in response, and then they fell quiet.  
After a long moment of silence, Draco felt compelled to ask something as well. “... you’re from Romania, aren’t you?” Another fact he vaguely remembered.  
Balan hummed again, this time in confirmation.  
“Why did you come here?” Draco’s voice was small and a little slurred from his tiredness.  
“I come here for bigger pack. My father know Greyback. In Romania, wizards hunt werewolves. Is dangerous. Safer here. And more work. Father want me to actually be wolf and do things.”  
Draco wondered for a moment what kind of work Balan meant. Surely not real work. Werewolves had a hard time finding reputable jobs in the UK.  
“Do you like it here?” 

“Yes. Lots of rain. And so much fish. But is nice.” There was a soft edge to Balan’s voice. 

Draco decided he liked his new “keeper”. 

Draco spent the day resting by the fireplace. Balan brought him food, and the flask of water Greyback had left for him. When Draco felt a little less exhausted, he dared to walk around and explore the camp, of course, all with the blond man by his side.  
The other wolves seemed to sleep in tents or just on the forest floor. None of them had a fancy cave like Greyback had. The pack was much bigger than Draco had initially noticed. Draco spotted at least thirty people, most of them men, some of them young enough to be barely older than he was.  
By early afternoon, the walk around the camp had tired Draco out enough to make him sleepy again.  
“I bring you to Alpha’s place.”, Balan declared, and not much later, Draco found himself wrapped up in the furs of Greyback’s makeshift bed.  
“Rest.”, was the last thing Balan said to him before leaving the cave.  
Draco wanted to fall asleep instantly, but he needed to get these clothes off first… or at least this nuisance of trousers. The tight leather made Draco’s skin itch, and so, he maneuvered himself around on the bed until he could manage to kick them off. Without the tight waistband, the oversized shirt he was wearing actually felt rather comfortable…  
And it smelled so nice still…

Draco pressed his face into the sleeve as he curled up under the furs, and a moment later, the brain haze took over and he was drifting off into slumber. 

-

He woke to a big, heavy body climbing into bed with him. 

Greyback pressed against Draco from behind, making Draco stir and wake, softly coming back to the world. No light could be seen through the flap of leather covering the entrance, so it must probably be evening or night. 

“Nngh…” Draco stirred, trying to turn around- but Greyback held him in place, on his side, so the man was behind Draco. 

“Sh… keep on sleeping.” 

Hearing Greyback whisper was such a rare occurrence that it would have startled Draco in any other situation, but right now, still half asleep, he was just grateful for the encouragement.  
His eyes drifted shut again…

Until he could feel something rubbing against him from behind.  
Draco’s body responded in his state of slumber. Involuntarily, he pressed into the touch, spine curving slightly.  
Greyback, meanwhile, slung one thick arm around Draco, pulling him close, growling softly against his ear. 

“I need to use your ass… you’re gonna be all good for me now.”

“Hmm…” Draco was so, so sleepy… maybe he was dreaming…? “What’re you doin’...”

“Be good for me… hold still now, let me have it.” Greyback’s voice, albeit being unusually quiet, hadn’t lot any of its commanding tone.  
Greyback moved, and Draco gave a little mewl- the warmth behind his back was temporarily gone- but then it returned and Draco settled back in, comfortable and satisfied. Greyback was radiating so much heat… like a fireplace, warm and cozy…  
Draco faintly heard a lid being screwed off something, then Greyback stirred some more. Draco pressed his eyes shut… he just wanted to snuggle up and sleep…

“Shh, be good now…”  
Greyback was slicked up. 

Draco felt the unfamiliar sensation between his thighs and it made him jump a little, but not enough to get rid of the sleepy dizziness. Greyback’s cock left a sticky mess on the back of Draco’s thighs as Greyback maneuvered it upwards.  
And then, inch by inch, into Draco.  
Draco mewled- it hurt, even though he was used to the stretch by now- but he hadn’t had any kind of preparation- but Greyback quickly grabbed him and held him in place. 

“I said hold still!” The hiss made Draco freeze. “Don’t you want to be a good boy?”

Heat was starting to spread through Draco; it felt like he was being torn open, stretched wide, and he felt tense and tight. “The sooner you relax for me, the sooner you’ll be filled up with my come and going right back to sleep.” Draco whined, his muscles spasming-

“You gonna give it to me or do you want me to take it?” Greyback’s voice rasped so close to Draco’s ear, giving him goosebumps all the way down his spine; Draco wiggled his hips, trying to adjust to Greyback’s cock stretching him inch by inch.  
“Give it to me, let me in.”, Greyback commanded lowly, “Come on... Don’t act like some kind of virgin, I know your ass has been used more times than you can count…” 

This way of talking should have been repulsive and disgusting, but it made Draco’s breath hitch. Two big fingers pressed into his mouth, prying apart his lips and digging deep, touching the back of Draco’s tongue, and that was what Draco needed: with a soft moan, he relaxed and Greyback pushed all the way in. 

“There we go… good boy. Now, baby, I’ll shoot my load into your tight little ass, and then you can go right back to sleep.”  
Hmm, yes, that sounded good, that sounded perfect… Draco wanted this, now that his body had relaxed, wanted Greyback’s come in his ass, fall asleep with it dripping down his thighs… he remembered how amazing it had felt the last few times… 

He wiggled his hips again, letting out a deep breath as Greyback’s fingers worked in and out of his mouth, coated with Draco’s spit.  
In the same rhythm, Greyback’s cock started sliding in and out of Draco. Whatever lubricant Greyback had used made it so much easier than spit. Greyback slid in and out so easily, and it didn’t take long until Draco couldn’t help the muffled, soft moans around Greyback’s fingers.  
Greyback was so big, but now, the stretch felt pleasurable, and from this angle, Greyback kept dragging over Draco’s prostate again and again- 

He could feel Greyback bumping into his abdominal wall from the inside, again and again-

Greyback rutted into him like a dog, hard, fast, giving little grunts and growls behind Draco’s ear-

And then he came, and Draco felt him throbbing as he shot his load, burying himself deep into Draco’s ass.  
Draco was on edge, it wasn’t enough to get him off as well, but he tried, tried so hard, and then Greyback moved again, pulling out, and Draco could feel the enormous load of hot come seep out around Greyback, but Greyback didn’t pull all the way out-

“Come for me, boy, show me how much you love it when I fill you up-”

Two fingers touched Draco’s tip, and only then Draco realized just how hard he was. Those two fingers were enough- pushing back his foreskin, swirling around his tip- to make him come as well, muscles tensing, whines escaping him, painting the shirt that Draco was still wearing white in places. 

“Yeah, that’s it, my good little slut.” Greyback rasped, obviously satisfied now. 

The moment Draco had come, his eyes drifted shut again.

Greyback didn’t pull all the way out before he settled in to sleep behind Draco.


	23. Side Effects Are To Be Expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I hope y'all have a good day and enjoy this new chapter :) it's kind of an interlude, and picks up a topic that's came up in a past chapter. I really really really appreciate all the kind comments you guys made. A reader recently brought my attention to a certain issue: some of my readers don't speak english well enough to express their feelings in the comments. So I just want to let you know that I can also read german (actually my first language), french and spanish, so if one of those is your 1st language and you don't feel able to comment in english, go for it in german, french or spanish xD 
> 
> Also, check out [ Wakey Wakey ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045232) by purebl00d, a fic that was inspired by UW! I was SO unbelievably happy that MY work inspires other people to write, and I feel really grateful for that. So, again, thank you.

Draco woke to the feeling of stickiness and warmth.  
There was a thin sheen of sweat on his skin, and he felt uncomfortable overall. At least he was well-rested. Soft light shone in through the makeshift “door” of the cave, gently illuminating the interior of it.  
The enormous lump of werewolf behind him was still there. Greyback’s now flaccid cock must have slipped out of Draco overnight, and taken the huge load of semen with it, making Draco’s thighs stick together and dampening the sheets.  
Draco stretched a little.  
Greyback’s flask, the one he usually let Draco drink out of, stood on the floor next to the bed, cool and heavy. Draco propped himself up on one elbow and grabbed it, unscrewed the lid and then took a careful sip. The water cooled his parched throat. Draco ended up emptying the whole flask before putting it down and sinking back on the bed. The coolness of the water spread throughout his whole body, making him tingle comfortably as he snuggled into the furs and against Greyback. 

A thick, possessive arm curled around his waist and pulled him close. Draco let out a little surprised noise but was quick to settle in in front of the man. 

As Greyback softly snored into his ear, Draco’s mind slowly started working. There was the brain haze again, wrapping around his thoughts, softening their edges. Why was he feeling like this? Where did this come from? At first, he had suspected that he was getting ill, maybe slightly feverish. 

But he wasn’t aching… he wasn’t aching at all, everything felt warm and cozy, Greyback’s hard presence pressed against Draco’s back from behind… Draco’s eyes drifted shut as he remembered last night, how Greyback had crawled into bed with him, had taken him just like that, how it had felt… 

That seemed to be the only thing his brain could clearly recall; the shagging.  
A small part of Draco wondered why that was, but a much bigger part already rolled around in the pleasant memories of being stretched, taken, filled, silencing this stupid, sceptical smaller part. 

Draco’s mind, still spinning around last night’s antics, simultaneously kept wandering, to the pack, to Andrej Balan, to Rowan. Who were they, even? Draco was so sure he remembered Rowan from somewhere…  
wasn’t he important? He was… He… 

Images flashed in Draco’s mind, bits and pieces of sentences, shouts, hexes…

Oh, hexes… 

Where was his wand? Where… wh….

The world started to go up in fog around Draco, and it was so, so easy to just let himself be dragged back to sleep.

 

-

 

Greyback woke when a sliver of light shone in through the leather flaps in front of the cave’s entrance, hitting him right in the face.  
With a groan, he stirred. 

In front of him, the boy lay, back to Greyback’s chest, curled in on himself. Greyback took a second to appreciate the milky white curve of the boy’s neck. Perfect to sink his teeth into, it would be, if the stupid Unbreakable Vow wasn’t preventing him from doing so. 

Well, he shouldn’t complain. 

The boy was rather useful like this, too, especially since he still wasn’t suspecting anything fishy about that flask Greyback always had ready for him.  
Last night, before lying down and taking the boy, Greyback had conveniently placed it on the floor next to the bed in hopes the boy would be thirsty after waking. However, it didn’t seem like the boy would wake any time soon. He didn’t even stir when Greyback climbed over him to get out of bed. For a moment, Greyback listened to the boy’s breath, making sure he was still alive. It came in even, steady in- and exhales. As Greyback stood there, listening so intently, his gaze dropped to the flask next to the bed. It had tipped over. Was it possible the boy had woken in the night and drunk some? 

Greyback squatted and reached for it- only to find it empty.

The boy had drunk everything that had been in the flask.

No wonder he was so tired.

Bringtoheel was a lovely little potion that served very, very well for Greyback’s intentions, and given in small doses throughout the day, it usually kept a certain level of… effect. However, and even Greyback knew this, if it was consumed in bigger quantities at once, its effect was not pliancy, submission and arousal, but sleepiness followed by intense needs followed by a sort of toxic shock state. 

Greyback considered the empty flask for a moment, and then inclined his head.  
They’d just have to make the best out of this.  
Greyback dressed, left the cave and ordered one of his pack members to bring Rowan.

 

“Fenrir.”

“Rowan.” Greyback smirked up at him.”I’ve been told you’ve delivered.”

Rowan gave him a grimaced smile. “I have, Fenrir, but let me tell you, it wasn’t easy. Finding kids no-one will miss gets increasingly hard.”

Greyback gave him a snarling grin. “Guess we gotta go make some more orphans then, huh?”

Rowan gave a joyless laugh. “That would certainly help. Why have you called me here?”

Greyback leaned back in his seat on the log around the fire and tossed the last piece of bone he had been gnawing on into the grass by his feet. “I’ve got a sort of… situation, my friend.” Rowan, in return, furrowed his eyebrows until Greyback went on.  
“The stupid boy must’ve been thirsty last night. He drank a whole day’s worth of Bringtoheel at once.”

At first, Greyback could see the confusion on Rowan’s face, but soon, it merged into amusement. The “Oh.” falling from his mouth clearly signalled that he knew exactly what that meant. 

“I was thinking… I promised you a reward.” 

Rowan’s smirk curled even more. Greyback knew exactly why the Snatcher and him got along so well. 

“He’s still sleeping at the moment, but when he wakes, he’ll be very, very needy. And I was thinking you might want to help me out a little.” 

“How generous of you.”, Rowan smirked.

“I don’t hear a no there.”

“That’s because I didn’t say no.”

The two men shared a smirk for a moment.  
“...I’ll send someone to get you as soon as he wakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always happy to read your comments and/or asks on [ Tumblr ](http://marmelade-sky.tumblr.com/).
> 
> (Also, psssst, I have a [ Ko-Fi ](https://www.ko-fi.com/marmeladesky) so if you want to fuel my writing inspiration by buying me coffee, you can head over there. Every donation is greatly appreciated.)


	24. Twice The Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :) Yes, I'm still alive. Yes, I'm still writing. Sorry for the wait ♥ I hope you enjoy this new smutty chapter- after this, the plot's gonna pick up again a little more.

Draco woke and the first thing he noticed was an ache. 

It was everywhere. 

Like an itch that needed scratching, on his whole body, inside, outside, in his brain, in his mouth, in his guts.  
The second thing he noticed was how rough the fur felt on his skin.  
And the third thing he noticed was that he was rock hard and leaking against his own belly.  
He needed a long, hazy moment to understand where he was: a bed which he lay in, on his stomach, not covered by any blankets. It was fairly dark in this room… cave, yes a cave… why was he in a cave… 

Draco’s body gave a jerk, hard enough to startle any coherent thought out of his brain.  
The ache was so, so bad. Tears welled up in Draco’s eyes. He wanted to scratch, but he felt immobilized, stuck to the bed.  
The tears dropped into the fur under his face in thick drops.  
He had no idea how much time had passed until he heard footsteps, rustling, and then a voice. 

“Oh, good, you’re awake.”

It cost Draco so, so much effort to turn his head to the other side, but when he did, he spotted him: Greyback, standing in the middle of the room, big, impressive, scary.  
Draco’s body gave another jerk.  
He wanted to ask what was happening, but he couldn’t; his throat was parched, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.  
Greyback must have seen the question in his eyes though, because he smirked as he approached Draco and squatted down next to the bed.  
Draco squirmed; he wasn’t sure if that noise he was hearing was coming from him: a high-pitched whine, needy, desperate, not entirely human. 

“Oh, that’s gonna be so much fun.” 

Draco could feel metallic-smelling breath ghost over his arm and his hair.  
Greyback reached out, and Draco’s whole body jerked into his direction; finally, finally some touch, finally Greyback would touch him, he’d-  
He dragged one finger down the whole length of Draco’s spine, excruciatingly slow and excruciatingly light.  
Draco’s toes curled; his cock twitched so violently that it had his buttocks clenching.  
Through the brain haze, he could hear Greyback’s cruel laughter. 

“You like that, boy?”

No, Draco wanted to scream, no, touch me harder, but what came out of his mouth was another one of these noises.  
Greyback stood. All that was going through Draco’s head at that was ‘No, don’t go, don’t leave me here!’ and what came out of his mouth was a proper sob. His hand uncurled from under him, finally, and he reached out for the man-  
Pathetic, needy-

Greyback smirked down at him. “Don’t get your panties in a twist. I’ll be back in a moment, and I’ll bring a surprise for you.”

Hot tears rolled down Draco’s temple as Greyback turned and left; his body was alight, burning, shifting and squirming and yet, not able to give himself any release.  
The minutes until Greyback returned felt like hours. He walked into the cave, leather flapping closed behind him again, and approached the bed in his usual confident stride. Draco, meanwhile, had managed to flip over on his back, but it hadn’t had a soothing effect at all, quite the opposite actually. 

His throbbing erection lay bare on top of his belly, the head a deep, blood-filled crimson red, leaking a steady stream of pre-come into his navel.  
Greyback’s bearded face appeared over Draco, making him mewl, smirking down at him. “What a pretty sight.”, he drawled, but before he could say anything else, the noise of the leather in front of the cave entrance announced another visitor. 

Draco finally managed a word: a helpless “What-” fell from his lips; why was somebody else here? Who was it? Draco palmed at the furs around his body helplessly, not able to get a grip on any of them to pull over his naked, exposed body. 

Footsteps approached, and then, a second face appeared next to Greyback’s.  
A bone-deep shudder went through Draco. This sense of recognition he had every time when he looked at the man was there again, lurking on the edge of his mind, but not able to breach the red hot fog. 

“Ah, how lovely.” The man’s snarling grin was a lot like Greyback’s, albeit less familiar to Draco. 

“Right? I wasn’t sure exactly how strong the effect would be, but this…” Greyback trailed off, but his smirk was enough to finish the sentence.

Draco felt like he was going to black out any second. His fingers were curled into the furs left and right to him, his spine was arched, his toes curled, his eyes still watery and his jaw still clenched. His breath came in short, quick bouts; occasional whimpers sounding between them. Black and yellow spots were dancing over his line of vision, and his skin was still burning, even though it was cooled by sweat. 

“So, how are we going to do this?” The man’s voice sounded like it was far, far away. Somewhere along the way, Draco’s eyes had fallen shut. 

Greyback’s low growl made him shiver, though. 

“Like this.” 

The big hands grabbing him were so familiar by now, but today, the rough, calloused texture of them dug into Draco’s skin as he was being lifted onto Greyback’s lap. He whined, straining against the hold while leaning into it at the same time.  
His legs were being parted and spread open, and they opened with such ease; as hard as it was to move for Draco right now, being moved didn’t seem to be a problem. 

“Isn’t he gorgeous?”, Greyback asked, in a voice sticky like molasses. 

The other man… who was it, he was saying something, too… Draco’s mind was distracted and then eaten up by the feeling of a finger rubbing around and over his nipple, making it ache. He mewled and squirmed against Greyback’s iron hold as his cock throbbed. 

“I didn’t expect the effects to be this strong, but isn’t that a pleasant surprise.” Greyback again, spreading Draco’s legs as wide as they could go, hoisting him up so his pelvis was tipped forward, his hole exposed. 

“He’s still wet from last night.”

A finger swiped over Draco’s hole, making him shiver.  
“I’m quite sure this little slut would enjoy being fucked by two cocks at once.”

Draco whined, trying so hard to open his eyes and object; he could barely take Greyback’s… oh, Greyback’s thick cock, splitting him open, filling him up so well...  
The finger circling his hole breached the muscle and was inside him. Draco’s hips jumped and a loud, startled moan escaped him. 

“He’s so lose.”

“He is, stretched him out good.” Greyback’s hands pulled and pulled further; Draco felt his tendons and muscles stretch to the limit, “You’re gonna have to be nice and lose for this, baby boy. You’re gonna take me and Rowan both.”

Draco shuddered, head lolling back, hitting a meaty shoulder. The finger inside him became two, then three, scissoring him open, stretching him more and more. 

“Look at that pretty pink cunt.”, the man- Rowan… why did the name ring a bell…? Or did it…? - Draco lost his barely-there train of thought.

Drool slid down his chin. Greyback swiped it off roughly and then reached between Draco’s legs, smearing it onto his hole.  
The rustling of clothes, and then the noise of skin on skin.  
A musky smell assaulted Draco’s nostrils. 

“Now, open wide, baby boy.” 

Draco moaned when a cock was pushed into him roughly. It wasn’t Greyback’s, that much he was sure about; Greyback was bigger. Thicker.  
Nevertheless, Draco mewled. His vision swam, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the sweat dripping off his forehead or the tears in his eyes. 

“Fuck, mate-”, Rowan’s voice wavered.

 

“Did I promise too much?” Greyback’s voice felt dark and sticky on the back of Draco’s neck where he could feel his breath. He squirmed.

“Hold still, little bitch… you’re gonna hold still like a good boy and let me whore you out in whatever way I please.” Greyback pulled Draco’s buttocks apart, allowing Rowan to push into him as far as he could go, eliciting a strangled, choking noise from Draco. 

It was like Greyback was spreading him further and further until he was as open as he could get, and yet, Greyback didn’t stop, wouldn’t stop; Draco was sure he was going to be ripped in half any second now, especially when two fingers buried themselves inside of him next to that cock. And yet, his own erection was still leaking this steady stream of precome, its head a reddish purple. 

As Draco focused on holding himself together, Greyback hoisted him up like a sock puppet. There was fiddling, and then, Greyback sucked in a deep breath. 

“You sure he can take it?” Rowan’s voice came from far, far away. 

“We’ll see if he can.”, Greyback shot back, and then, Draco was slowly being lowered. He scrambled for purchase on anything he could touch, hands sliding off sweaty arms and leather- 

 

and then, Draco did feel like he was being ripped in half. 

Like he desintigrated. 

His hips were too tight, his pelvis ached as it was stretched beyond-  
“Good boy… fuck, that’s tight…” 

“That’s hole’s gonna be so lose after-”

“Now you’ve really ruined him.”

A thrust, and Draco’s body started burning, another one, like snakes wiggling inside him-  
“Aw, look at this little whore… he likes it.”

Draco droopily forced his eyes open.  
His body felt weirdly detached from his mind now, and when he saw the milky white come on his stomach, his brain couldn’t manage to make sense at first. It was leaking out of him like the precome had before, sliding down the side of his stomach, but Draco couldn’t feel it- all of his muscles were so stretched that the sensation of it had drowned.  
His head lolled back again. His feet and hands were tingling, slowly losing sensation, and the feeling spread up his arms as the two men kept fucking him. Draco would have been glad for the numbness if it had spread over his whole body, but like this, all that was left was the burning feeling of being torn open from the inside out.  
His thoughts were a mess, he couldn’t manage to keep them in straight lines. 

The only one that shone through was:

_I don’t want to be here anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst... I have a [ko-fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/marmeladesky) and I'd be thrilled if you wanted to support me there♥


End file.
